


Touch Me There

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AKA men think they know everything, Arranged Marriage, Ben is trying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Females are rare, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Post pandemic society, Protected for their own good, Rey is a genius, Stubbornness is not foreplay, second class citizens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: The world has changed.Disease and genetic weakness have changed the human race. Alphas - strong, cunning, virile, control business, government, the military, while Betas had fallen to middle management. But fertile Omegas are rare, and contracts are made at ridiculous amounts.Rey Palpatine is a free spirit. Raised by her unobservant grandfather, able to act how she pleases, Rey thinks her current life, while lonely is definitely better than most. But what happens when Ben Solo, the Alpha who has purchased the right to mate with her, finally comes to meet his future Omega?This inspired by and based upon the premise and world building of the story "The Island Effect"  by Anonymous. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719903/chapters/56958043 (I hope this works right, I'm not the best about tagging and links but if not find it and check it out. It's amazing!)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 71
Kudos: 351





	1. We've Been Here too Long

When Sheev Palpatine was a young man, the world burned. 

A viral pandemic and resulting antibiotic resistant diseases swept through all populations and decimated the human race, weakening poor genetic lines while enhancing others. Alphas, dominant males with superior strength, sight, hearing, agility, rapid reasoning, soon took the forefront in business, government, the military, while the Betas were lost wholesale to the plagues, relegated to middle management. But none were hit worse than the female Omegas. In one generation, the availability of fertile marriageable women dwindled to near extinction. 

Once studies proved the need, governments stepped in and took over the breeding, birth, training, and marriage of all viable Omegas. Contracts between powerful families were sealed early and valid in perpetuity, committing generations of future leaders to potential females. Hedge betting on the sex of a birth in certain bloodlines was common, as were black-market sales. The birth of a viable female child could guarantee a family a lifetime of comfort and wealth. 

When Anakin Skywalker was a young man, he met his Omega while saving her life from an overzealous suitor. Her parents were so impressed with Anakin’s bravery, that when he approached them on his 22nd birthday they consented to a marriage with their daughter, knowing the personable and driven young Alpha would provide for Padme for as long as he lived. He was only twenty-five when Padme presented him with twins, a boy and a girl. 

The boy, Luke, trained with his father in the company business, but had no true desire to spend time looking for an Omega, preferring the quiet life of an academic. Instead, he persuaded his parents to let him help find a proper Alpha for his twin, Leia. It took quite a while, as his sister was as fiery as she was beautiful. The Difficulty was compounded when Leia presented as an Alpha, not an Omega, but Anakin and Padme were determined to make a successful, loving match for her. 

Han Solo was a great many things, but a successful businessman he was not. A war hero, a captain in the air force, extremely personable, he bought the right to mate Leia based on future earnings for a vision for shipping freight he sold to Anakin and the family’s fortunes were solidified when Leia presented Han with a son. 

When Benjamin Anakin Skywalker-Solo was sixteen, his grandfather asked him what he wanted for his birthday. As with any wealthy young man of his age, the first answer was a brand new, top of the line TIE Silencer personal shuttlecraft with leather interior and stealth mode. Having presented as an Alpha the previous summer, Ben’s current obsessions were fast ships and large breasted, blonde, synthetic girls. 

Anakin laughed at his only grandson, indulging him as he had most of Ben’s young life. 

“No, grandson. If money were no object, what would you want most in this galaxy? Trust me, you would want an Omega of your own.” 

Ben was then presented with a file. Inside were the details of one Rey Palpatine, current age 8. A true, organic, blood test guaranteed Omega who, upon reaching the age of eighteen, would become Ben’s Omega. He scanned the pertinent information. She had hazel eyes, chestnut hair, and enjoyed math, science, and swimming. Ben frowned at that. As a national asset, his Omega shouldn’t be swimming. What if she were to get in trouble, get in over her head? 

His grandfather was still speaking. 

“Rey is being raised by her grandfather, far from any crowds or prying eyes on his private island, Exegol. Access to the island is tightly controlled and only known to those personally vetted by both families. In the spirit of the contract, even our access is limited. We may only come to the island three times. 

“The first time will be for her sixteenth birthday. There will be an informal signing, we are allowed to bring our own doctors to confirm her blood status and overall health. You may see where she lives, and you may see pictures but you will not be allowed to meet at that time. 

“For her seventeenth birthday we will spend the night before and day of on the island. She will meet with your mother and grandmother while we hammer out the final details on the contract. You will be allowed to meet Rey at dinner and alone with a chaperon for a short time the night we arrive and at her birthday lunch. Then we’ll leave.” 

“On the night before her eighteenth birthday, we will arrive on the evening tide, and depart as soon as the clock finishes chiming midnight. Rey will stay in her rooms with your grandmother as the last signatures are inked. Once that is done, and she is yours, we return home.” 

There was a long silence as Ben looked at the photos included in the dossier. He was unsure what his grandfather expected from him at this moment. Sure, Rey was a beautiful little girl, with a smile that would light the darkest of midnights, but she was a child. It would be ten years before she would be old enough to mate. He was sixteen, full of new Alpha hormones with a girlfriend who’d promised to let him knot her as his birthday present. 

“Am I supposed to talk now? Then, thank you, I guess?” 

Anakin sighed. He knew his grandson only too well, and was not impressed at all with the young synthetic female Ben was dating. The girl was a gold digger of the highest magnitude. 

“Grandson, let me give you a word of advice as someone who has been through much more in life than you. I met your grandmother when I was 9 and she was 14. I thought then she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and that opinion has never changed. Sure, there were others before we married eleven years later, but I never found any joy, any relief, with a woman other than Padme.” 

“Never? But you did sleep with other people before marrying each other, right?” 

“Oh not her! Padme came to me as pure as the day she was born. No Ben, I didn’t honor my connection with her, and there hasn’t been a day of our mating that I don’t regret not waiting for my Omega. I can’t tell you how to live your life Ben, but remember. Even synthetics have emotions, feelings, and you can tell yourself it’s just sex, but somewhere along the line, it will complicate everything once she learns there is no future with you.” 

Ben left his grandfather’s study with two things on his mind, and neither of them was Rey Palpatine. But later that night, as he lay next to his now sleeping girlfriend, his virginity in the recent past, the emptiness in his heart told him Anakin was right. While the physical act had been extremely gratifying, other than a release it had been meaningless. Knowing there was an Omega, a real, organic female Omega waiting out there for him changed everything, and for the first time Ben knew he had some hard decisions to make. About his future, about his girl friend, about school, and most importantly, about himself and Ray Palpatine. He got out of bed and took a shower, scrubbing his skin until nearly bleeding. Dressed, he sat in a chair for the rest of the night, thinking and planning. 

When Bazine awoke the next morning eager for round two, he informed her that, while he certainly appreciated her gift, he’d been given an incredible opportunity by his grandfather and would be from this point forward only focusing on his future, which did not include her. The resulting fight had cost his family countless nights of sleep and several million dollars in reparations but Ben kept his word. He’d been celibate since his 16th birthday, patiently waiting for Rey. 

Focusing that excessive energy and drive solely on the family business and his future, he graduated high school six months early, attended MIT for his undergraduate in aerospace engineering, Harvard for his MBA, and became the company’s youngest vice president at 23. His remaining spare time and energy was spent building the perfect hideaway for his Omega. Lots of green gardens, sunlit rooms, and a pool for exercise. Thick outer walls to keep the curious and the desperate away from his family. A nursery for the children he hoped she would one day bear him. 

The night before they were to leave for Palpatine’s island stronghold for Rey’s sixteenth birthday, Han and Leia sat down with their son and declared they would not be upset if he decided the girl was not for him. All they wanted was for Ben to be happy and with someone he could love. He assured them he would let them know if he didn’t find Rey’s scent to be at all compatible. At the same time, he also knew how much this contract was costing his family. Females were not cheap. Viable Omegas were as priceless as flawless gems and equally rare. The only way Ben wouldn’t accept Rey would be if her scent reeked like burned plastic. 

He stood on deck with his father and grandfather during the five-hour boat ride to Palpatine’s island. The seas were remarkably calm for late summer, and he felt an itchy irritation around his glands, anticipation causing his scent to spike. The yacht pulled alongside the dock, and Palpatine’s guards quickly tied up the boat. Ben helped his grandmother off the boat and toward the waiting golf carts. 

The wind changed direction, and Ben scented the most incredibly blend of aromas he’d ever smelled. Jasmine, yet light, with a citrus component as well as the sensual undertones of sandalwood. It wrapped around his brain cortex and brought all his senses online. It was her. It had to be her, there were no other unmated Omega females on the island. Ben’s eyes tracked through the trees along the hillside above the dock. 

She was up there. 

She was watching him. 

Millions of years of instinct warred in him to take what he wanted. The girl was 16, no longer a minor in terms of mates. If she wanted him to hunt her down, prove his worth as an Alpha, then stalk her he would. 

The path veered closer to the trees, and he sighted her. 

A feral, dirty scrap of a gangly teenager. Barefoot, clinging to the broad limb of a live oak tree. Her hair, in the strangest combination of three buns, was chestnut and sweaty. She wore leggings and a sports bra which blended into the sunlit trees. Camouflage, Ben’s hindbrain supplied. 

[Our Omega wants to play hunter and prey.] 

Before he could leap out of the cart and follow, a bell began ringing from the distant house. The dock hands all dropped what they were doing and spread out into the wood, searching, pushing Rey away from the dock area and toward the main house. The Omega pulled herself up higher in the tree then began moving through the treetops away from the path. He saw her drop down to the forest floor and race off like a frightened deer. At the same time, he heard a clear silver whistle blow three clear calls. 

He looked at Han and Anakin. Did they really just fucking call her with a damn bell? 

What kind of island was his Omega being raised upon that she was summoned by a bell like an animal, responded with a whistle, and worse, was out roaming freely where anything or anyone could harm her? 

A fire began to build in the belly of the Alpha. 

His Omega was going to need a teacher. 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

When Rey was a small child, she was taken away from her mother and given to her father’s father to raise. 

No one could ever explain to her why this had been necessary, at least, not to her satisfaction. The most thorough answer she’d received was: because females were rare, Omega females even more so, and her mother was a dirty whore. That’s what Grandfather Sheev told her on her tenth birthday, and she’d never mentioned her parents again. Basically, in Rey’s mind, her life began the moment he isolated her on this island, and it will end when Ben Solo comes to take her away. 

Because Ben Solo is the name of the Alpha who has purchased the right to be her mate. Because Ben Solo will make all the decisions for Rey, even though she has a genius I.Q, and has been doing college level math and engineering work since she turned fourteen. All Rey wants is an Alpha who will let her attend college and get her degree. Maybe even do some design or repair work. Be more than just a womb. 

For some reason, Rey doesn’t think Ben Solo will be that sort of Alpha. She’s studied pictures of him on the holonews, read articles about him and his rise to vice president at Skywalker Aerospace. They call him the Black Knight, cold and ruthless when it came to the competition, driven and creative in his design work and aloof in his personal matters. But every article mentioned her at least once. The Omega Palpatine heiress fiancée. It bothered her the world put her designation first. 

Rey knew three truths. 

One, she was scared to death of the day Ben Solo would come for her. 

Two, she was scared to death he wouldn’t come and leave her trapped her on this godforsaken island forever. 

Three, even if she had to swim Rey was leaving this island once she was eighteen. Either as a married woman, or an escaped Omega. She was good either way. 

Each year on her birthday, presents would arrive from the Skywalker and Solo families. Her future in-laws. Usually it was sweets or soft sweaters. That changed once she turned fifteen. 

At fifteen, Ben Solo began sending her the presents for her birthday. First, he sent Rey a beautiful emerald star necklace, with matching earrings. They were stunning, and Rey wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do with them, so she had Grandfather place them in the safe in his office wall. For Christmas that year, he sent her three cashmere sweaters softer than any she’d ever owned, and four blankets of the same materials. 

Everything bore the imprint of his scent. Faint, but still there. Which meant he’d probably picked these out himself, and that night Rey fell asleep to thoughts of her tall, surly Alpha holding up sweaters and blankets against his skin to judge their softness. The next morning, she awoke drenched in slick and sweat with an annoying, whiney bitch in the back of her brain who kept insisting Rey needed to find her Alpha and have him fuck her for days on end. 

It was Rey’s presentation day. 

Grandfather took her to the heat rooms in the basement of the house, sat with her while the panty and refrigerator were stocked, then left her to a pile of blankets all scented by Ben and sent to the island by his mother and grandmother for the day Rey presented. 

In a daze, surrounded by her future Alpha’s scent, Rey nested for hours until she felt it complete. Then she took the emergency pills Dr. Mitaka prescribed and slept for the next ten hours. This cycle continued, broken only by the incessant need to masturbate, for two days. Awakening on the third day, Rey felt normalcy returning. She took a shower, then buzzed upstairs for someone to come let her out. Imagine her surprise when the person who came down was Padme Skywalker, Ben’s grandmother. 

She’d come with their own family physician to make sure Rey’s first heat went well. Dr. Kalonia was a female, which Ben insisted upon, and had been used by the family for years. Once everything was pronounced satisfactory. Padme sat down with Rey for a conversation. 

“Now that you’ve spent some time with Ben’s scent, what do you think about my grandson?” 

“I do like his smell, Lady Skywalker.” 

“Please dear, call me Padme or Nana Padme. I hope we’re going to be family.” 

Rey blushed tomato red. “Do you think Ben will like me?” 

Padme smiled. “Oh sweetie, he’s going to be so taken with you. You’re beautiful, and so talented. Yet I do have a strange but necessary request. I would like to take some of your heat clothes back for Ben’s next rut. Just as his scent on your nest helped you, this would give him some relief.” 

“Hang on.” 

Rey went to her closet where her laundry awaited the maid. She pulled out three white camisoles and three pairs of black silk boy shorts. Taking the zipper bags that Padme handed her, she placed the items in three bags, then added a now dry washcloth to each bag as well. Smiling she returns to Padme. 

How she wished she could be a fly on the wall when Ben opened his present. 

[Ben’s rut was epic, and the scent bags helped tremendously. Or at least that’s what Padme’s letter told her. Apparently, he’d been so captivated by her scent, he’d already ordered her engagement ring, which would also work as a tracking chip containing all Ben’s information should she get lost. While Rey was giddy that Ben liked her scent, she wasn’t sure about the ring.] 

After that Rey’s life on the island went back to normal. Each morning she arose with the sun to meditate, followed by a swift 10K around the island. Then it was time for a shower, breakfast, and morning lessons of calculus, advanced physics and quantum mechanics. Lunch would be followed with more lessons in government, history, and composition, until tea time. Then her time was her own until dinner, usually around 8pm. After dinner, she’d take another spin around the island before heading to bed around midnight. 

She enjoyed her life. Sure, it would be nice to have more people her age on the island, but she understood how priceless she was. Grandfather made sure to tell her every night just how much the Skywalker/Solos were paying for her. It was to make sure she knew her place, her worth, and he was always quick to let her know he thought her overpriced. 

Before she knew it, her seventeenth birthday was approaching and this time she would get to meet Ben Solo face to face. After seeing him in the distance last year, she was anxious to see if he was large as her memory tended to portray him. They would have dinner together, all of them, before Ben and Rey spent the evening on a chaperoned date. The next morning would be her birthday breakfast, a tradition ever since she’d come to the island fifteen years previous. Only now shared with the Alpha who would soon own her. It was another stark reminder that soon her life would not be her own, her choices made by another. 

Her birthday arrived, hotter than usual and on the morning of, Rey decided to go swimming in the lagoon nearest the house to calm her internal panic. The cliffs above the clear blue lagoon were perfect for diving, and she took advantage of the busy day to slip away from the house and her handlers. Once at the lagoon, time flew as she moved higher and higher up the cliff face until she was jumping from the very top. 

It didn’t occur to her how late in the day is was, until as she was climbing up the rocks for one more dive, she heard the unmistakable thrum of large diesel engines bringing a boat alongside the island’s dock. Remembered who was coming, she looked over to see one tall, black coated, dark-haired Alpha with burning eyes staring at her across the lagoon. Ben Solo and family had arrived. 

Shit. 

All of Rey’s belongings were down on the beach, and she would have to jump down into the water, swim to shore, gather her things and race home. 

Or – she could hang out on the cliff, hide until everyone was up at the house, then make her way to her things and home, using the kitchen entrance to hide her absence. 

She went with option two and lay down flat against the ground, high above the lower dock. 

She heard the electric carts come and pick everyone up from the docks. She heard them on the cart path headed back to the house. Giving a long ten count, Rey stood back up to the edge of the cliff, judged the tide, then jumped down. It was only as she was swimming toward her towel and coverup she realized not everyone had gone to the house. 

Ben Solo, in a black suit with grey shirt and black tie, was sitting on her towel, watching her swim toward him, a cold fury on his face. 

Rey stopped in the water, keeping low so only her head was visible. 

“I need my towel, please.” 

“Do you often take life ending chances, or is it only when I come to visit? First swinging through treetops like a monkey now cliff diving without anyone knowing where you are. Tell me, little one, do you have any restrictions on your behavior?” 

{Alpha is upset. Calm Alpha.} Oh, shut it, Rey groused internally. That internal bitch tended to whine at the smallest things. Especially anything concerning Ben Solo. 

“I’ve been swimming in this lagoon since I was a child. I’ve been jumping off the cliff for almost as long. It’s perfectly safe. Same with the trees. The canopy is quite overgrown and the connected limbs make a smoother path than the forest floor. And yes, I have restrictions. Don’t talk to strangers, don’t ignore the bell when it rings, don’t leave the island. What else do I need?” 

That, in retrospect, was probably not the smartest question to ask to an overly protective Alpha.


	2. Trying to Get Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you everyone! I'm so glad you are enjoying my muse's project. I take no personal credit for any of this.
> 
> This chapter kinda got away from me, but we couldn't figure where to trim, so have 5000 words to chew on!

Inside the main house, negotiations were just getting underway when it was noticed that Ben never made it in from the beach. As Sheev rose to call for his men to find the missing Alpha, loud arguing could be hear coming from the front yard. All involved; Palpatine, Han and Leia; Anakin and Padme; ran to the front porch where they were confronted with quite a scene. 

Ben Solo was soaking wet from his dripping ebony hair to the squeak of his hand-made Italian loafers. Sand stuck stubbornly to his pants, and his shirt was translucent and stuck to him like a second skin. But it was what he carried that raised eyebrows all around. 

Slung over Ben’s shoulder, screaming every obscenity she could think of, in several languages, wearing only a bikini with a towel slung haphazardly over her ass, was Rey Palpatine. Leia put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as she heard the thin slip of a teenager call her 6’4” son an immature, stereotypical Alpha knot brain with an ego the size of the galaxy who obviously had more testosterone than actual brain cells; 

. . .only to lose it when Ben dumped Rey on her ass and informed the room at large he couldn’t wait until she was old enough for him to legally spank, but since infants were exempt from corporal punishment, he’d have to tie her to her crib until she learned some manners. 

That was apparently a bridge too far for the girl, as Rey looked at Ben, pronounced him a monster, and locked herself in her bedroom from which loud sobs could be heard all over the house. Ben looked as if he’d been punched in the heart, and exiled himself to the porch with a bottle of wine and a glass. Palpatine simply shook his head and poured himself a snifter of brandy. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my granddaughter Rey. God help us all.” 

He then returned to the library and the negotiating table, leaving the rest of them staring at each other open mouthed and speechless. 

Well, that was interesting. 

Leia Skywalker Solo was an Alpha female with the build and charm of an Omega. The combination had earned her the none too flattering nickname of ‘The General’ from her political and business foes. A female no longer of child bearing years could work outside of the home, and Leia had chosen women’s rights as her cause. Better access to testing, health care, education, all things men took for granted that women had no right to unless a man signed for them, these were her passion. At the moment however, her law degree was supposed to be used negotiating the mating contract between Ben and Rey. 

That the two parties in question were screeching at the other over their behavior seemed important to address before this went any farther. Since Rey met Padme the previous year, she volunteered to follow the girl, which left Leia to handle her broody son. She found him sitting on the porch swing, the glass forgotten and drinking straight from the bottle. 

“What happened?” 

“She’s been allowed to do as she pleases since Sheev brought her here! Did you not see her jumping from the cliff where the lagoon meets the ocean? She could break her neck and does her grandfather see the need to correct her? Apparently not! She runs wild as a deer through the woods, no guards, anyone could drive up to the island, grab her and be long gone before the main house would even know they were there. She’s an unruly child, completely incorrigible!” 

Leia allowed him to bluster and pout until he was mumbling and no longer red in the face. 

“How did you get wet?” 

Ben wouldn’t look her in the eye, which she knew meant he was more at fault than he wanted to admit. “I might have dragged her out of the water and she might have pulled me in. Either way she wouldn’t listen to me at all. Kept insisting she can handle herself.” 

Leia raised an eyebrow at her wet son. “Seems to me she’s done quite well.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

She sat in silence as he continued to drink his wine. Glancing at her watch, Leia noticed it was nearing two in the afternoon. The day was flying away from them, and this was getting everybody nowhere. 

“Are you finished being a broody Alpha?” 

“I’m not brooding, I’m pouting. There’s a difference.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. Gods, Solo men were drama queens when they didn’t get their way. 

“Ben, honey, it will be all right. Once we have her back at the family compound, we can begin smoothing away the rough edges. Remember, she’s been isolated on this island since she was small. She doesn’t know anything about the world outside of this, only what he has allowed to be shared. She doesn’t understand that men will try to take her away or hurt her simply because of her sex. Sheev, right or wrong, has kept the truth of this world far from her and now we’re going to pay the consequences. Luckily, Rey is a smart girl. We can tutor her once we get back home. Once we’re certain the contract has been met, she can have more freedoms. Bit by bit.” 

He snorted in derision, “She wants to go to college.” 

“She can. Online college is much more mainstream since the first pandemic when your grandparents were young. I’ve heard they even do online fraternity and sorority parties. If she wants to make sure she has the full college experience.” 

“That’s not even funny.” 

“Ben, lighten up. I know this is hard for your Alpha, but you’ve got to tell the hindbrain to chill out. How did swimming send you this far off the deep end?” 

“Because she’s my Omega and my hindbrain wants to wrap her in silks and make sure she never wants for anything again.” 

“Honestly, does that sound like Rey? Because taking the spitfire I saw being hauled around like a sack of flour and putting her in a hot house to protect her sounds like a sure-fire way to piss her off even more.” 

This time Ben’s expression showed his inner misery. Leia smiled to herself. He was already in love. He just didn’t know it yet. She’d be surprised if Rey wasn’t falling herself, given Ben’s strong reaction. 

“Mom, how can I leave her here for another year, knowing he lets her run around this island doing whatever she pleases? Now that I’ve held her, scented her? I’m a mess of worries. What if she were to be seriously injured? There’s no helipad for an air rescue. How does she get medical attention? What if someone followed us and is going to kidnap her as soon as we leave? What if one of the staff decides to kidnap her? She’s too trusting.” 

“Apparently Palpatine has a doctor on staff, a Beta named Mitaka. He’s been treating the girl since childhood and they have an excellent rapport.” 

“I want a female nurse stay on the island for the next year, to handle any female issues she might have. I’m not too pleased at a male doctor, even if he is a Beta. I’d prefer she come back to the mainland with us so I can accelerate her college applications. Online schooling is her best bet, both as a female and as my mate.” 

“I can certainly put it into the negotiations. Which I need to return to, but should check on Rey first. Are you all right now?” 

Ben nodded. “I’ll be fine. My heart just stopped when I saw her leap off that cliff.” 

“I’ll bet.” Leia laid the palm of her hand against her son’s cheek. “Calm down son, she’ll be fine.” 

“This is going to be the damn longest year of my life. I want you to find any way we can bring her home now, or in a month. I don’t trust that asshole. Something about him makes my skin crawl. Don’t even get me started on his associates.” 

“We’ll see what we can work out.” 

Returning to the library where they were meeting, Leia relayed Ben’s request for a female nurse or doctor for female issued over this final year. Much to her amazement, Palpatine readily agreed, and Han went to contact Dr. Kalonia for a recommendation. He also agreed to let Rey leave in 30 days, for an additional 12% of the total contract. Returning to the other details of the contract, Leia forgot she never asked what Rey was so upset about. 

___________________________________________________________ 

Padme reached Rey’s room at the same time as the girl and pushed her way inside before the door got locked. Both women were panting, Rey with fury and Padme with an uncomfortable sense of old age. After a moment she caught a breath and stood up straighter. 

“Rey, honey, what’s wrong?” 

“Your grandson is a misogynistic asshole!” Rey was screaming and crying, twisting her hands together as a wealth of emotions crossed her face, the chief of which was hurt. Ben hurt her feelings. 

“I beg pardon?” 

“I know I haven’t had the most conventional of childhoods, but I've been happy and safe. Yes, it’s been lonely but that’s okay because that’s what I’ll be once I’m married except when he wants a child. But to come to my home and degrade me for things I don’t know and insinuate that my grandfather has purposely let me come to harm is a low blow. I have no desire to be the property of a man who thinks I am beneath him because I was raised here instead of some fancy finishing school on the mainland.” 

Padme stared at the girl with her mouth open. Property? Alone? Locked away? What nonsense has Sheev been pumping into this child’s head? Rey apparently considered Padme’s silence as permission to continue her rant. 

“He acts as if I’m some helpless little Omega, but I’m an excellent swimmer, and I’ve been swimming around this island since I was a child. I also like to box, and when he felt well enough, Grandfather trained me with his saber. I know other girls aren’t like that, and if that’s what he wants then all of you need to leave right now because that’s not me. Nor do I want it to be. I’ve seen the pictures of the women he takes to those galas and society functions. They don’t even look like me, so obviously I’m not what he wants, so then why are we prolonging this? I’d prefer my heartbreak to come now when I’m ready than when I’m not looking and my shields might be down. After my parents and grandfather, I don’t think I can handle another person who doesn’t love me or leaves me behind.” 

By now the tears were streaming down Rey’s face, but Padme could feel her own tears as well. This poor child. How many things has Palpatine twisted as he’d raised this child and more important, how long would it take them to undo these formative years spent with only a madman for a supposed parent? She needed to talk to Ben and Leia, but where? Any place inside the house was certain to be wired, as well as many outside areas. Palpatine was nothing if not overly paranoid. 

“Don’t worry darling, Ben isn’t the type of Alpha you are thinking him to be. He knows you love to swim; it’s why he had a swimming pool installed at your new home. And we are investigating engineering schools with online programs, to see if they will allow you to do distance learning. We adore you, and none of us will ever leave you behind. In fact, Ben is negotiating for you to move sooner, so you can start college after the holiday break. 

“Now, I know my grandson is not the most socially adept person, so him saying something wrong is entirely possible. I believe his concern was for your safety, not the fact you were swimming or diving. He saw no one around should you get injured or if someone were to attempt a kidnapping. That’s what he is upset about, not you honey. Definitely not you.” 

It took a while to calm down the girl but at last she kissed Rey’s forehead and told her she would check back soon. She decided to approach Ben first. Leia was still tied up in the negotiations and it would look suspicious if she were to pull her daughter without a true emergency. A search of the house found him right where she’d left him, on the front porch staring off into space. 

“Ben, would you walk with me down to the yacht? I think I left my beaded bag in the stateroom and it goes perfectly with my dress for this evening.” 

To his credit, her grandson frowned, looking hard as if to discern her alternate meaning. “Do you want me to get Grandfather?” 

“No, I don’t want to disturb the meeting but I’m not sure of the path. Please, I promise I won’t slow you down too much.” She winked to help set him at ease. Ben was suspicious by nature. If he thought she meant to ambush him in any way, he wouldn’t go with her. 

“All right, just a moment.” 

Ben ran and grabbed a light jacket for each of them before they started down to the ship. Once Padme was certain they were out of earshot, she began to speak, low and clearly, with a sense of urgency. Who knew if the woods themselves might not be bugged? 

She relayed her suspicions of neglect bordering on child abuse since Rey arrived from the mainland and certainly since she’d become a teenager. She told of Rey’s far ranging misconceptions of the relationships between Alphas and Omegas as well the knowledge there was a contract for her hand, which Palpatine used to berate Rey with each time she did something which irritated him. Most important, she told of her fear that it might take time before Rey trusted him enough to mate with him. 

It was that last tidbit of information which broke the strong Alpha, and he crawled to his grandmother’s side, placing his head on her side as he sobbed for the brokenness of his Omega. She allowed him to cry it out, doing nothing but carding her fingers through his silky locks and murmuring nonsensical nursery rhymes. 

Once he’d calmed down enough for rational speech, she quietly addressed the monster in the house. 

“You have choices Ben. You can still execute this mating, and we will spend the night and return in one year if not sooner to take her away knowing the damage control that will be needed and having prepared in advance to ease both of you during the transition. OR you can walk away, refuse the mating, and we leave now and never look back. Her fate becomes none of your concern.” 

“What would he do to her, if I were to back out?” 

Padme decided he was old enough to know the truth of the world. 

“Sell her to the next bidder on the waiting list, who I believe is one of his old political cronies, a harsh man by the name of Albert Snoke, who is old enough himself to be Rey’s grandfather. He also could breed her out, retaining a percentage on the sale of her offspring. Her bloodline is desirable.” 

All the color ran out of Ben’s normally pale face, and she saw the moment it clicked in his brain. 

{Alpha must protect his Omega. Alpha must find and sooth her.} 

“No, Rey is my Omega and I want her, now, tomorrow, in a month, the sooner the better. Start a list of what we are going to need to help her acclimatize to her new life, and ship it to Varykino. Mom is already leveraging for a quick pick up. I’ll go ahead and contact MIT about an admittance for Winter Semester. Rey will be at the compound in time for the holidays but I think we should cancel any large family gatherings for this year. It will be too many people for her system. Perhaps for the Winter Carnival.” 

“Then go prepare for dinner this evening and I will inform Rey of your decision.” 

“Please tell her of my sincerest apologies. I didn’t mean to imply that her life here has been anything other than vastly different from most females. It intrigues me to see how that will translate to our lives together. And she isn’t a child. She’s a very mature young woman, and I can’t wait to see her again.” 

“I will. Now, go get ready. Dinner is formal, so you’ll find your tux laid out. Chewie can help you once Anakin and Han are dressed. Don’t forget the ring.” 

“I won’t.” 

Returning to Rey’s suites, she found the girl already dressed, her maid working on hair and make-up. She wore a vintage green silk tea length gown, very form fitted and cut in a deep v front and back. Gold chains draped across her skin and around her waist, and around her neck was the necklace Ben sent for her birthday two years’ ago. She wore low heeled green velvet slippers yet no hosiery. 

“Did you see Ben,” Rey asked coyly. 

“I did. He’s quite eager to see you, and wanted me to convey his apologies for his unthought out statements from this afternoon. As I suspected, Ben’s sentiments were far from the words that fell out of his mouth.” 

“My grandfather sent word that I am to leave with your family. Am I in trouble?” 

“Not at all dear. Ben is trying to get you into MIT for next semester on joint enrollment. Having you close will keep both of you happier and focused. You should have a heat within the next six months, and that knowledge with drive Ben mad if you were still here on the island. Instead you’ll be settled in your new home, able to concentrate on your studies.” 

“But Ben’s not still mad about the cliff?” 

Padme shook her head, “No, not that I could tell. As I said, I don’t think it was the cliff as much as the being alone. Now though, he’s simply ready for all of us to head home as a family.” 

The girl shook her head and fell silent. Padme took in her attire. Now that she looked closer, the outfit was a little bold for a seventeen-year-old, but played up her tall, slender body and long, toned legs. The underskirt was spring green chiffon and billowed around her legs, showing hints through the many panels. “Rey you look breath-taking. Ben isn’t going to know what’s hit him. Your beauty is radiant. Simply radiant.” 

A knock at the door prevented her from responding, but Padme could see her words had touched the lonely child. Rey desperately wanted a family and Padme knew theirs would be a healing salve if Rey desired. 

Ben stood looking at his watch when Padme opened the door, but the moment he noticed Rey, his mouth dropped open and he stared with unabashed admiration at the girl who was now, officially, his fiancée. For not the first time, Padme noticed how much Ben resembled his grandfather when it came to social awkwardness. She imagines she would be spending quite a lot of time in the near future interpreting her grandson’s actions and words for their newest family member. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Rey’s stomach was in knots, and it was all she could do to pretend she was actually eating and not just pushing food around her plate until it looked like less than before. Just before coming downstairs, Leia brought a message up from the negotiations. Rey was to leave with Ben and his family. A new price had been agreed upon, and the conditions were acceptable to all parties. Along with the message came maids to begin sorting through her things. While certain personal items would come with her, along with toiletries, jewelry, etc., from this point on all her clothing and other needs would be furnished by Ben. 

Watching the maids divide her clothing like spoils of war brought home to the young woman that this was truly happening and happening an entire year ahead of time. How they had managed to talk the government appointment mediator into agreeing to that clause she wouldn’t begin to guess but was certain that money was involved. Regardless, by this time tomorrow night, she would be well on her way to the Skywalker/Solo compound of Varykino, five hours away by plane from the closest airstrip on the mainland. 

Now that her time on the island was growing short, Rey found herself reluctant to leave. It was fall, and soon the acorns and hickory nuts would be ready for gathering, along with the arrival of the birds who wintered around the warmer climate. She wondered if Ben would let her pack up her research materials and laptop to bring with them, or if she would have to start from scratch. Better safe than sorry, she used her phone to discretely back up her data to the cloud. 

Satisfied she could continue working on her pet projects, Rey began to pay attention to the various conversations happening around the table. She wiggled in her chair and twisted her back. Why grandfather insisted upon formal dinners she would never know but if Rey never saw another gown again in her life it would be too soon. 

During dinner, she avoided Ben’s eyes as much as possible, knowing what she would find if she looked into them. His deep whiskey brown eyes were entirely too expressive. 

Want. Lust. Desire. 

All things Rey wasn’t certain she was ready for emotionally or physically. It confused her how much the loss of that one year could undo her mental stability. She felt her childhood being pulled away, and her stable ground, her safety felt precarious and it bothered her. Rey didn’t like feeling uncertain, and Ben Solo and his family filled her with uncertainty. 

Instead she again concentrated on the talk around the table, of the stock market and its fluctuations, of the weather and its complications, and of the upcoming trip to the mainland. It never ceased to bring a smile to Rey’s face how people tended to speak openly around her, as if because she was quiet, she was also deaf. Focusing in on Anakin and Grandfather, she grew aware they were talking about her. 

“Remember Anakin, the contract is only pending in the eyes of the law until she is mated and bred. If she doesn’t conceive during the term listed, the contract is void and she moves to the next name on the list.” 

“And you remember Sheev, the girl is only seventeen. Just because she’s coming home with us tonight don’t expect Ben to consummate the mating before her next heat. Barely seventeen is too young and we all respect that. This arrangement is to make sure Rey can start college on time. Not due to any crazed Alpha rut request, as you and I both know. 

“True true, but there are also buyers lined up to pay much more than what you’ve shelled out for an organic Omega. A contract is a contract. I’m simply stating the obvious. You were a smart man to lock the girl down early.” 

“Don’t worry Sheev. Once the terms are fulfilled, you’ll get the additional seventeen.” 

Her grandfather was smiling; it reminded Rey more of a shark’s grin than a man. 

Dessert was her favorite - crème brulee topped with fresh berries, but she still could only manage to swallow a few bites before feeling Ben’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Would you walk with me through the gardens, Rey? Please?” 

It was the please that did her in, causing her to nod her agreement. He took her hand and they walked together through the lanai doors out to the moonlit gardens. She sensed two guards moving into position to follow them and relaxed a little. Surely Ben wouldn’t be stupid enough to try something right out in the open, with armed guards watching them. 

“Relax a little Rey,” he murmured as they walked down the staircase to the well-defined garden paths, “I only want to talk to you, get to know you a little. You’re safe with me.” 

She snorted. “Safe? I saw how you stared at me during dinner, like I was the main course.” 

“I can’t help how I feel about you. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” 

“What do you mean, how you feel about me? What is there to feel? You don’t know a thing about me. I’m going to be your property. Nothing in the contract says a word about feelings.” 

He pulled her gently into his arms, tight against his body. She could feel the heat of his groin against her belly, the growing hardness unmistakable even as she squirmed to get away. 

“Feel what you do to me, little one? I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time. You’re not property, not to me. You’re my Omega, my mate.” 

“Yeah right. I’m sure you’ve been playing chess pining for little old me. I know better than that, I know how Alphas think.” 

“And how is that?” 

She missed the quiet tone of authority in his voice. “That Omegas are to be silent and used for one thing only. Well I have a brain and a womb and I intend to use them both. If you don’t like that then unhand me and head on back to the mainland. We have nothing further to discuss.” 

“Rey, I want you to use your brain. That’s why you’re leaving with us now, so you can start school with the next semester. But don’t worry about the other. Children will come when we’re both ready for them.” 

“But there’s a, a time clause within which we have to have a baby.” 

“Don’t worry about that. All you need to worry about is adjusting to your new life.” 

“Is your new house near the ocean?” 

“No, but we have a pool, and there is a large lake nearby that we can boat upon. The estate is vast, with lots of room to ride horseback, and large gardens for you to fill however you like. In the winter will come snow and in the spring the flowers will burst into color all around the house.” 

“Will I have my own rooms to be locked in or will you lock me in yours?” 

He ran his fingers across her cheek, lightly pulling on her chin to make sure she was looking him in the eye. 

“You will never be locked in anywhere except for your own protection. You will have the run of the house, and leave to roam the property so long as you take your bodyguards. I’m not your jailer, Rey. I’m your mate, your husband and Alpha. It’s my role to guide you, protect you, love you, and provide for you and our children. But most of all, I want to be your friend, your partner, your lover. Do you think you could love me, Rey?” 

Rey felt pressure in the back of her head as her hindbrain danced in glee at the strong, handsome Alpha throwing himself at her feet while the rest of her wondered if she could escape his arms and run far away. It was scary, this precipice she found herself standing upon, and Rey wasn’t certain she was at all ready for this. 

“I will try, Alpha.” For once, the winey bitch got her way even as normal Rey was thinking of escape paths. 

“Good girl, my little one. Now, let’s seal our contract with a kiss, please?” 

His lips were plush and soft and a small spark tagged them both as he fitted his mouth to her own, pulling her body even tighter against his. She could feel the longing and desire through his hands as they wandered over her body, and the length of his need as it pressed against her until all she could think about was how it would feel once they completed the mating contract at her next heat. Then she remembered she hated this man. Didn’t she? 

Their lips parted, and each stared into the other’s eyes. 

“Wow,” Ben murmured. 

Suddenly a look of pain crossed Rey’s face and her eyes closed tightly. She wrenched herself out of his arms, running into the house as quickly as possible. He followed, hot on her heels. 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” 

“My grandfather, can’t you feel it?” 

The anger and the pain were tied together in her chest, and when she entered Palpatine’s study it was to find Dr. Mitaka taking her grandfather’s pulse as his pale and sweating face grimaced and he clutched at his own chest. Dr. Mitaka waited until the servants had moved Palpatine to his bedroom before answering Rey’s increasingly panicked questions. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. He wouldn’t let me tell you but his heart is giving out. He wasn’t a candidate for a transplant given his age and smoking so the specialists have said all we can do is keep him comfortable and stress-free. It’s why he was amenable to you leaving now and not a year from now. He wants you to be happy and settled with Mr. Solo.” 

Rey turned to Ben and Anakin. 

“I can’t leave now. I have to take care of my grandfather. There’s no one else.” 

“He’s already provided for his care and post-death cremation, Rey.” Anakin’s voice was smooth yet firm. “He wants his ashes to be spread around the island he loves the most. As his only heir, you by extension of Ben’s estate, will own the island as well as his homes in Naboo and Coruscant. Ben’s lawyer already has a copy of the will and will have things probated by the time we reach Varykino. Your grandfather planned it all out. He just didn’t know when the end was coming.” 

“I can’t leave him here, alone. We can wait until at least tomorrow, so I can sit with him for a while? He might recover. I can’t leave him, he’s all I have.” 

“No, dear child. He was adamant that we leave tonight. The servants will take care of his final wishes.” 

Rey started at her new family with disgust. How could they not understand this was her grandfather? True, his love hadn’t always been visible, but he was the last family she had. She couldn’t leave without seeing him properly taken care of, could she? No. Of course not. She laid out her arguments to both men, but neither seemed to be listening to her, instead making phone calls ‘on her behalf’ and preparing to leave with the tide. The more they ignored her, the more upset Rey became. 

At last she could take it no more, and she threw open the doors and raced out into the dark island night, tears flowing freely as her grief and loneliness meshed together to deepen her depression and unhappiness into a well from which she could see no escape. She’d been right about Ben Solo not being the kind Alpha she’d been dreaming about since childhood. No, like all the Alphas Grandfather has known and introduced her to throughout the years, all he cared about was getting her behind his walls and into his bed, no matter what pretty words he used to swayed her. 

In her grief and panic she fell several times, until her hands and knees were bleeding freely. Thin branches whipped across her face, leaving bloody welts. Blindly stumbling toward her favorite hiding spot, she’d only made it a short way when her Alpha caught her from behind, his arms like steel bands holding her to him, preventing her from running. 

She screamed, she clawed, she kicked, it took both Ben and Anakin to wrangle her onto the boat for the trip to the mainland. Twice he had to catch her from jumping overboard, the third time he jammed a hypo into her thigh loaded with Klonopin. It took twenty minutes for maximum effectiveness, during which time Rey tore long rips in both her forearms as she screamed to be allowed to return to the island and how much she hated Ben Solo. 

Once she was finally out, Ben, Anakin, and Padme all exchanged weary looks. 

Happy birthday, Rey.


	3. A Patient Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos, comments, and reads! It means so much to me, as an author, when people truly enjoy what you do.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and remaining vigilant as we move through this Great Adaptation to our lives.

“Ben?” 

His grandmother was holding out an envelope. 

“I found this in Rey’s train case. It looks like it’s from her grandfather.” 

Ben took the envelope and ripped off one end, pulling out the several pages of thick stationary with the Palpatine family crest embossed on the top. Inside were several official documents. He scanned through them quickly. Rey’s birth record. The Palpatine family bloodline. A copy of the contract between Sharn Palpatine and Alaine Sands for Rey’s birth. A computer info chip and a letter addressed to Rey herself. 

Palpatine’s explanation to Rey all condensed to three pages, handwritten. Reading through made Ben nauseous. 

_Rey, By the time you read this letter, you will have left the island and I will be well on my way to the grave. It’s time I think, and so before I go, I promise to tell you the truth to all those questions you asked when you were little. 1) Your mother was paid to have you. My son was weak, and unable to keep an Omega, so I paid a woman from Jakku to be the surrogate. I have no idea where she is or what happened to her. Your father drank himself to death before your third birthday. 2) I contracted your mating to Ben Solo for two reasons. The first was entirely selfish. I knew he would want you and I could make Anakin pay through the nose for your care as well as the mate price. Which leads into the second, much more complex reason. Long ago, when I was a young man, I met an eager astrophysicist with a dream to make space travel as common as planetary conveyance. I wanted the rights and so I set out to buy Anakin’s dream. At first, he was amenable but then Padme became suspicious and I lost the chance to buy Skywalker Aerospace. It was my only failure in a career of successes. Now my granddaughter and her children will be the heirs to the one thing I wanted but could never achieve. 3) I didn’t tell you about my health because there was nothing you could do to change it. Base sentimentality has never been my strong point. Instead I wish you to take the memories of our good times and forgive me for being unable to say farewell to the only thing I achieved but never deserved. Your love. A word of warning. Albert has been hinting around at challenging the mating contract, though it is as iron clad as Leia Organa and Armitage Hux know how to make it. Tell Solo to keep an eye on Supremacy Industries. Snoke isn’t above dirty tricks. If anything happens, tell Anakin to look for the proof where the pod racers trained. He’ll know what that means. Grandfather._

The Alpha in Ben fumed and roared inside his skull as he handed the letter to Anakin. How dare that motherfucker do this to Rey? Not tell her he was dying and then refuse to let them stay but send a letter like this? He handed the letter off to his mother and grandparents. The boat would be docking soon by the airfield, and Han was already on the phone with their friend and pilot, Poe Dameron, to get the plane underway as soon as everyone was on board. Ben knew Dameron was dying to meet Rey, but introductions were going to have to wait a while. 

Rey was out cold. There was nothing in her medical file to indicate any drug allergies, so he assumed this extreme slumber was aided by a broken heart. He sighed as he brushed her hair away from her neck and buried his nose in her gland. This was not how he wanted to spend the first night with his Omega. While he was happy she was with them, given what happened with Palpatine’s health, Ben was beginning to realize that he might have bitten off more than he wast ready for. 

“What’s going on at Supremacy that Sheev refers to in the letter?” His grandmother glanced up at Anakin with her reading glasses resting on the end of her nose. “I thought they were an international banking concern?” 

Anakin poured himself a bourbon and sat back down beside the window, staring at Rey as she lay on Ben’s shoulder, still out from the sedative. He took a moment, threw the drink back in one long pull, and looked up at his wife. Shame lined his expression. 

"Snoke has a biological division. Their main products are vaccines and suppressants for the military and somewhere along the line, one his scientists thought what if we just put the two together into one super booster for troopers. It was supposed to be a hypothetical, not even in animal testing, when Snoke bribed the general in charge of the program to test an entire division with the raw product. The result was the second pandemic, and the death of millions around the world. Snoke paid Palpatine to bury the knowledge and the illness was blamed on a staph virus gone wild. 

“Only Palpatine and Snoke knew the particulars of the release, and Palpatine dangled Rey in front of Snoke for years even though I’d already signed the initial contracts and your intent to mate was listed with the government. Two months later I ran into Palpatine in Coruscant and after a few drinks he told me enough pieces that I was intrigued. When I finished my investigation, I had everything I needed to nail Albert Snoke when Palpatine made it known I wasn’t to do a thing until I heard from him. This,” he rustled the letter still in his hand, “is the word I’ve been waiting for. Armitage knows how to go forward but Ben, it might get scary for a while until the World Court has Snoke under arrest. Windu has been waiting for this information for a long time.” 

“Is Rey safe? Do I need to increase our security?” Ben pulled Rey tighter, his senses hyper alert. 

“Not yet. Once we make the drive from the airfield to the gates, we’re safe. It’s that five mile stretch between the two I’m worried about. We have no control over the public road and I’m afraid there will be quite a crowd of reporters and cameras waiting for their first glimpse of Rey. If he’s going to make a move, it’ll be there. The compound is too tight for him to attempt an assault. Besides, this information will be on its way as soon as I plug in the data chip to my satellite comm.” 

The rest of the boat trip was made in silence, Ben sitting on the couch, Rey stretched across his lap. Even in her sleep she would shudder and shake, tears slipped down her cheeks without stop. Ben pulled her head down onto his shoulder, wondering if they should have waited at least the thirty days, to give all of them a chance to prepare for the task of reprogramming his Omega. For not the first nor the last time, he cursed Sheev Palpatine and his love of money. Chances were better than not, the man had purposely kept Rey in the dark about so much in order to paint Ben and his family in the worst possible light. 

There was no love lost between Anakin Skywalker and Sheev Palpatine, that much was obvious. Anakin preferred on the right side of the law, especially on any dealings with Palpatine. He’d learned the hard way that any gift from the old Sith was always laced with danger. How ironic Anakin would receive Sheev’s help to bring down a common enemy. 

Palpatine had probably been hoping to pull Rey back, claiming one condition or another of the stupid contract hadn’t been fulfilled. Yet another reason to have Leia overlook the negotiations. Top of her law class, she was equally feared and respected by judges and attorneys the world over. None of her cases had been overturned due to shoddy investigation or blood money passing hands. The old man didn’t count on his own poor health taking him before he could use her for his own gain. 

Unfortunately, Ben knew the only iron-clad way to keep Rey with him was to mate her, but with what happened tonight, he estimated they might be on friendly grounds by the time her heat rolled around in six months, if he did nothing further to aggravate the girl. While he in no way wanted to force himself upon his mate, if her heat came and he didn’t mate with her, Palpatine's executors would send her to that ancient bag of bones, Albert Snoke. That would not happen. Not in this lifetime. 

An hour out from the airfield, he looked down to see Rey’s hazel eyes open and studying him. She didn’t speak, just studied his face and he gave her a small smile. She tried to lift the corners of her mouth but couldn’t get them to hold in place. While the tears no long slid down her cheeks, he still could see them brimming as she remembered all that had transpired that day. 

“Good morning,” he murmured. 

“Where are we?” The drugs made her voice raspy from dehydration. 

“We’ll be docking soon. Then will be a ten-minute ride to the plane. There might be cameras and reporters at the airfield. Can you walk on your own, or shall I carry you?” 

“I should be able to walk. Why are there reporters?” 

“My mother is high up in the government and our mating had been arranged for so long, it’s apparently big news for people who follow this sort of thing. Like the merger of two major corporations. And no one has ever seen a close-up picture of you.” 

“Why not?” 

“Living on the island kept you far from their prying eyes. One of the few perks living on the edge of nowhere, I suppose.” 

Rey was quiet for another minute. 

“People care about who mates who? Seems like a rather personal thing to be shared with the masses.” Her brow was creased as she attempted to work out the vagaries of fame. 

“That’s why I volunteered to carry you. If they think you are asleep, they won’t bother you for fear of breaking the law regarding how to approach a newly mated pair. Otherwise I fear the questions might border on just plain rude, and I don’t want to expose you to that just yet. You are only seventeen.” 

She looked across his shoulder out the window at the deepening night. It was approaching midnight on her personal time zone. “Why did your grandfather arrange to purchase me?” 

“Because he knew I would want a mate, and he looked at the breeding charts and made arrangements for you.” 

“How did he know I would even be a girl? Why did they let him raise me on that forsaken island all alone? And then to chase me away from the only home I knew, with strangers, while he lay on his deathbed, it boggles the imagination. Did he ever care about me, or just the money I would bring him?” 

Ben brushed his lips across the top of her head, as Rey nestled her face into his neck, close to his glands. He sensed when she finally felt ready to sit on her own, and helped her gather her things while the boat docked. He glanced out the window and saw both Poe and Hux standing by the planes, waiting to meet the new Mrs. Solo. They were taking two planes home in attempt to confuse the curious gathered to watch the circus. 

Rey moved slowly, and Ben noticed she kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, still woozy from the heavy sedative. He didn’t want to drug her again unless absolutely necessary. It wasn’t good for her system. But, he reasoned, the drugs were better than a full breakdown. As the bottom of the staircase, Poe appeared at her side to help her up the stairs into the private plane. 

Ben growled and pulled her hand out from Dameron’s, glaring at the beta’s nerve in touching what didn’t belong to him. Poe threw his hands up in the air and stepped back several paces from both Ben and Rey. 

“Hey brother, I’m sorry. I forgot how you Alphas can be when it comes to your mates. I won’t do it again.” 

“Thank you,” he gruffed. Truth be told, he knew Poe wasn’t a threat but his hindbrain was driving the show right now, and at this moment, air was a threat. Thank the gods Rey wasn’t Poe’s type. 

The predetermined split was Leia, Han, Anakin, and Padme in one plane, with Han piloting and Ben, Rey, and Armitage in the other plane, with Poe flying. No sooner had they taken off; Rey glued to the window watching what she could see through the deepening night, then Ben pulled out the briefcase Armitage carried on the plane with them. There was also a thin golden necklace which Ben took out and put on Rey’s neck. 

“What is this?” The sleep in her voice made her naturally deep tone raspy and alluring. 

“A tracking collar. Just until we’re safe at home. If anything were to happen between here and there, we would be able to mobilize at once. I’m sorry, I know it must seem like overkill, but there have been threats against both of us, and I won’t take any chances with your safety.” 

“Threats?” 

“Rey, with your grandfather dead, you are now the richest woman in the world, outside of my own fortune. People will be trying to separate you from that money, by any means possible up to and including murder or kidnapping. Armitage will be bringing your new security team by the house in a few days to get your final approval on the hires. Their sole focus will be your safety.” 

“Why does it feel like I walked out of my normal life and into a movie?” 

Ben took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing lightly across her palm and up her wrist to her glands. “Because for better or worse, Palpatine sheltered you from the realities of our world, the first and most important of which is, women do not go anywhere unescorted. There is a cook to do the shopping, and a housekeeper will make dry cleaning and sundry runs. Inside the family compound, you may move freely, with your bodyguards. “ 

“I want to go to college,” she broke in. 

“And you shall. Once we investigate which school has the best program for the subjects you are interested in pursuing. It will have to be online of course, but it can be quite the complete educational experience these days.” 

“Where did you go to school?” 

“I went to MIT. I grew up near Boston, in Aldera.” 

“Do they accept Omegas?” 

Armitage cleared his throat, and both Ben and Rey turned to look at him. “Sorry, but uh, these days they cannot discriminate on designation. They simply must provide equal education to all.” 

Her face grew incredibly sad as she stared off into the distance. 

“But I’ll never get to go to campus and sit under a tree and study, or join a class discussion, or dissect lab animals with my lab partner. Go to a football game. Shop for Christmas presents.” 

Ben could hear the tone of resignation in her voice and his Alpha urged him to make a gesture to make his Omega happier. “I can’t change the entire world so that you can attend classes, but perhaps we can make a football game or two. Christmas shopping is another story. There are such crowds, but online shopping is almost as good as going to the mall.” 

“What is a ‘mall’?” 

Armitage and Ben both snickered and Rey’s look of confusion rapidly spun to one of hurt. 

“I’m sorry, little one, but for you might be the only teenage girl in history to not know about a shopping mall. It’s a collection of various stores all under one common roof. But most stores now have a website with the same items and no crowds.” 

“Oh,” she murmured, staring out the window again. 

She didn’t speak again, and Ben pulled out his phone to check his messages. According to the press, there was quite a crowd assembled at the airfield in Theed, awaiting a sight of the newest member of the Skywalker/Solo families. He fired off a text to his head of security, Gwen Phasma. The plane with his parents would land at Theed while Poe flew them on to Sanctuary Coast and the smaller strip by the compound. The press would howl at not being able to see Rey arrive in Alderaan but they would be mollified later in the week when his office released official photos. 

When he looked over to Rey again, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping again. He motioned for Armitage to follow him to the galley. 

“What’s up,” Hux’s lilting Irish accent made it seem he was always asking a question, even when he wasn’t. 

“Another complication from the dearly departed Sheev Palpatine.” 

Ben handed over the letter along with the microchip. “Grandfather said to tell you this is what you’ve been waiting for. He’s already broadcast the contents to the Justice Department. He said you’d know what to do with this.” 

“That I do, mate. We’ve been waiting for this information for three years. This should be enough to put that psycho away if not the death penalty. Personally, I’d like to infect him with a few of his own biological agents, but we’re supposed to be civilized Alphas, not the brutal beasts of our pasts.” 

“Rey doesn’t know what her grandfather was involved in, and I’d prefer she find out later rather than sooner. The man is dead, no need to drag his corpse behind the chariot of public opinion. Lay everything at Snoke’s door. I’m sure he’s prepared for it.” 

“Will do. Now, the important questions.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow at his friend and attorney. “Yes?” 

“A little bird told me you’re cancelling Christmas because it might overwhelm Rey. That didn’t sit right with my Omega so Rose wants to hold Christmas Eve dinner at our house. You and Rey are required to attend so the mates can all meet her.” 

“And just like I told my own parents, it all depends on where she’s at in her adjustment period. If too many new people are overwhelming, then we’ll stay at home. Plus, with us both unmated and unsuppressed it might raise a few eyebrows.” 

“If Poe’s Omega doesn’t like it, he can keep his opinions to himself. Leave it to Dameron to mate with a male Omega. At least Finn looks normal, not like those stereotypical flamers you can find in the brothels of Canto Bight. I can do without his ‘Omega Rights’ stance on suppressants and birth control though.” 

Ben snickered. “I know, right? It’s not like he has anything to worry about.” 

“Just remember with Rey – be honest and be yourself. I know you Ben, and you’ll lead with every horrid thing you’ve ever done and neglect the good ones. The laws may say that our Omegas are second class citizens, but you and I both know we would be nothing without their calming influence on our Alpha egos. So be willing to bend a little. It will help her ease into this strange system she’s going to find herself immersed in.” 

“Be honest, be myself, and bend a little. Got it. Any other advice?” 

“Invest in boxing gloves. I have the feeling the two of you are going to need them.” 

_______________________________________________________________

Rey awoke with a stiff neck and a touch of a sore throat. Looking out the plane’s window she could see the first wash of color as the sun began it climb to another day. Looking down, she noticed that the ground was closer than it had been when she fell asleep. 

“We’re about twenty minutes from landing,” Ben’s sudden voice in her ear made her jump. She wasn’t expecting him to be so close. “Then we’ll head for our home.” 

Home. That seemed like such a foreign concept, that she would walk into this strange man’s house and it would become their home. But it took more than a building and people to make a home, Rey knew that. There had to be love, affection, a commonality of purpose and at this moment in time, Ben and Rey possessed none of those things. 

He’d asked her if she thought she might one day be able to love him, and the more she contemplated her new husband, the more certain that future became and it frightened her. Rey feared the loss of her independence, even though Ben swore he wouldn’t completely isolate her. He probably meant for her to become friends with the mates of his work associates, and join their coffee and book clubs. She couldn’t think of many things she’d hate more. 

She wanted to rip things apart and see how they worked. She wanted to get her hands on the powerful engines of the jet she currently rode to admire their functionality. She wanted to ride along the ocean with her hair blowing in the breeze and no cares. All dreams that would remain just that – dreams. From now until the day of her death or Ben set her aside, his signature would suffice to be her, his word would trump any of her own. 

The plane began its descent, and the sudden drop caused Rey to reach out in fright. Ben took her hand, pulling her closer so he could whisper in her ear. 

“It’s all right, sweetheart. I’m right here.” 

For some reason, those three words made that whiney bitch in the back of her mind sit down and shut the fuck up. That alone earned Ben Solo another day among the living, but tomorrow wasn’t guaranteed. 


	4. Can't You See We're Wasting Time?

Poe pulled the plane into the private hanger, door facing to the solid rear wall, where Ben could see Phasma and four of her finest taking point. The plane geared down, and he reached over to undo Rey’s seat belt. He glanced at her face, and paused when he saw the wide, frightened teenage girl who sat beside him trying in vain to hide she was petrified of what awaited her once they left his plane. He then realized the last time she set foot on the mainland; she was three years old. 

Ben waited until Armitage deplaned and they were alone to gently grab Rey by the chin and force her to look at him. 

“Rey, sweetheart, little one. Look me in the eyes, ok?” 

“. . .okay.” 

“Nothing is going to happen today. I’m not going to force myself on you, I’m not going to command you or degrade you. I’m not that kind of Alpha. But this will be a true partnership in all possible ways, do you understand? I’m willing to discuss anything you feel might be unfair, but I can’t change the world and its opinions. Can you live with that?” 

Her nod was slow but certain. 

“Ben?” 

“Yes?” 

“What are all those people doing here?” 

He looked where she pointed and saw two hundred people lined along the fence across the tarmac, a distance of at least a thousand feet, all staring and pointing at Rey. Ben shivered and pulled her closer to his side. 

“Those are the ones I warned you about. I was hoping we were arriving early enough the gawkers would be at a minimum. Rey, please let me carry you, if that crowd presses hard enough against that fence, it’s coming down and there’s nothing to keep them from us.” 

The sight of so many strangers interested in her had Rey stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move or speak. Ben saw her panic, and swept her into his arms. Her gaze swept the assembled strangers. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ben, what is Enric Pryde doing here?” 

Ben felt the thin prickles of danger along his spine. Pryde was Palpatine’s right hand man, and a known associate of Albert Snoke. A man with no reason to be anywhere near Alderaan or Varykino. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered, “In a minute we’re going to be in an armored car headed for our home, where none of these people can follow you or stare at you or bother you in any manner.” 

“Okay.” 

Her voice was weak, and at that moment her stomach gurgled. 

“I need something to snack on,” she parroted. “Otherwise I’ll get nauseous.” 

“Okay, little one. How about some crackers and cheese? Separate, not that pressed together with preservatives bullshit.” 

Rey nodded and settled back against the seat; eyes closed as she faced the roof, nibbling on the snack in quiet. 

Ben grabbed Phasma as she walked toward the front car. 

“Enric Pryde is outside the fence, watching us.” 

Her blue eyes opened wide as she nodded tightly. 

“Message received. Do you think it will be on the access road?” 

Ben chewed on the inside of his mouth. 

“I’m not sure. Something tells me they’re going to wait until Snoke is here too. He’d want to gloat over his victim. Keep everyone alert, message Anakin and fill them in via the secured line. Then call Windu at Justice and Pava at Interpol. Let’s plan our own welcome party for our unwanted guests.” 

“As you wish, Commander Solo.” 

“Please Phasma. Just Ben. We’ve known each other a long time. Call me by my given name.” 

The tall, blonde smirked and shook her head. 

“Ben. Kylo. Which name do you want me to use? The one the world knows you by, or the cold calculating mercenary who saved my ass in Tatooine when the Hutt Clan Riots were in full swing? Now go, get in the damn car, sir, and enjoy some time alone with your new mate. Leave the driving to my team okay?” 

Slapping her on the shoulder, Ben returned to his seat next to Rey, who was still staring at the ceiling trying not to be ill. Her color was pale and when he touched her cheek, she was clammy. 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” 

“Ben, can I borrow your laptop?” 

He frowned. “Not this moment no, I’d like to get the hell out of here. What’s up?” 

She twisted her hands together while chewing on her lower lop. Rey was keeping a secret and was now deciding if she trusted him enough to let him in. Ben willed his breathing to slow down, and slid closer to her side. 

“What’s wrong, little one? I can’t help if I don’t know.” 

“Do you know General Pryde?” 

“Not personally, no. He’s always been your grandfather’s go-to man. Why?” 

“I have a feeling that something really bad has been planned and I’m the reason.” 

“No Rey, nothing is your fault. Snoke is trying to steal what legally belongs to me.” 

“Before I left the island, I backed up the entire server to my private cloud. There are documents and pictures you and your people need to see. I didn’t realize at the time, because I just wanted to be able to access all my research, but I took everything. Not just my files but Grandfather’s as well.” 

Ben hustled Rey quickly into the vehicle, and the procession made for the exit. Ben scanned the crowd and met Pryde’s dark visage. The man nodded once and Ben understood. Be prepared. 

The quick ride to the compound was nerve wracking and when they approached the gates, Rey took in a sharp hiss of air. 

“I’ve seen those gates before, in the pictures on Grandfather’s laptop.” 

He glanced at her face, devoid of blood and narrowing on her breathing he noticed she was hyperventilating. Taking her hand, he forced her to look at him again. 

“Rey, as soon as we can I’ll let you log on, but I need to slow your breathing or you’re going to pass out.” 

“Ben, I’m scared.” 

Once inside the house, Ben led Rey to his private study, attached to the master bedroom. His desktop powerhouse was encrypted and as secure as a fortress. He let Rey sit as he pulled out his comm unit and called both his parents and grandparents. As they all shared the enormous compound, their lives were in danger from Snoke’s attack as well. 

Everyone showed up quickly, and gathered in the study as Rey continued to pull up maps, documents, and photographs of the entire compound, concentrating on the area around Ben’s home. 

“I remembered hearing General Pryde talk to my grandfather about some plan of Snoke’s and how he was placing too much faith on all of you being too trusting. Sorry, his words not mine. He wanted to do a dry run, to make sure Snoke could deliver on his promise.” She clicked on a video file. “Here it is.” 

He stood silently as the video showed a team breaking into the compound and installing cameras throughout the woods close to the house. Phasma, from the back corner of the room, took a radio and began sending teams to capture the cameras and destroy them. After the clip, Rey pulled up diagrams, photos, Snoke’s entire plan for them to dissect. Watching her, Ben couldn’t help but be impressed with her photographic memory and mechanical abilities. He found himself glancing more and more at her long swan-like neck and the bright pink mating gland along her shoulder line and soon he was lost in a dream of sinking his canines into the beacon of pheromones that blasted Rey’s intoxicating scent like a furnace. 

Rey completed her presentation and stood up from the computer. Ben smiled and pulled her in for a hug. 

Anakin broke the silence. 

“All right, we all have a long day ahead of us. According to some of these notes along the margins, the plan is for the night of the Winter Solstice. That’s two and a half weeks. Even with Rey coming here a year early, that’s still plenty of time to put a plan in place. But we still need to address your mating with Rey. The best way to stop Snoke would be to go ahead and complete the contract.” 

“Grandfather, I promised Rey we wouldn’t talk about mating until her heat.” 

“Why not induce a heat? It would be short but effective.” 

His grandmother gasped out loud and rushed to put her arms around Rey, whose expression resembled pure panic at the thought of an induced heat. “Ani! How could you be so cruel? Rey just lost her grandfather, had to flee the only home she’s ever known, and just found out she’s at the center of a sinister Alpha plot. Ben swore he wouldn’t mate her tonight. Leave them alone! They have enough to figure out without you trying to interfere. We have our own issues to work on, and a defensive to plan.” 

“But..” 

“No buts, Anakin. Leave it for tomorrow. We’ll have lunch and discuss things once we’ve all had a chance to rest and think.” She hugged Rey then handed her off to Ben. “You two darlings have a lot to talk about and it was a long night. Call us when you’re fit for company.” 

Pushing her husband in front of her, Padme led the family out of the study and Ben heard the front door close. He pulled up the alarm pad on his desk and armed the system. His head was pounding from the combination of stress and lack of sleep. All he truly wanted was a glass of milk and his bed. Glancing at Rey he frowned when he noticed she was swaying lightly where she stood. 

“It’s been a long night, would you like some breakfast or a nap first?” 

She was unusually quiet, burrowing into his chest like a child seeking warmth and love. 

“I don’t want to be alone for a while. Too many threads running through my head and I need to sort them all out. Would you help me?” 

Despite the heavy situation, Ben’s Alpha preened at Rey’s request for help. He’d truly thought she’d not speak to him for at least a week but this disaster was an unexpected mixed blessing. Pulling her chin to meet his gaze, his eyes drifted to her lips and before he could stop himself, he pressed his gently to her mouth, building movement by movement as he focused on his feelings for his new Omega. 

Instinct guided his mouth to her gland, kissing lightly there before nipping on the pink beacon. Rey’s head lolled over and she loosens in his arms. He can feel the positive endorphins flooding her nervous system. She was overwhelmed, just as he knew she would be, and only by teasing her body to release the chemicals she needed to balance out would he allow her to join the family strategy session tomorrow. Purring deep in his chest, Ben rolled her gland between his teeth as he slid his hands down her arms, around her waist then down to her ass. 

“Ben,” she whimpered, “You promised.” 

“Shh. Just stand here and let our nervous systems enjoy the endorphin boost, okay? We both need this moment.” 

His lips nibbled around her neck while he slid one hand around her waist to her belly, pressing downward to rub in soothing circles as she continued to relax into him. She struggled against his hold, but he could tell it was more instinct than true irritation. He bit down a little harder this time, an explosion of taste bursting on his tongue and it was all he could do to stop himself from mating here and now. 

With a groan he managed to push himself away from her. 

“Come along, baby. Since I didn’t know you would be coming home with us, your private rooms aren’t finished, so just for now you can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the guest room. Your furniture should arrive in a few days so if you’re all right with this, let’s go shower and turn in for the day. There’s nothing so important it can’t wait.” 

The puzzled expression on her face made him smile. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Rey awoke in a daze. 

Her inner clock told her she’d been asleep for almost five hours and it was still early afternoon at her new home. Ben kept his word and stayed in the guest room, but his bed was steeped in Alpha pheromones and Rey found herself subconsciously rubbing herself against his pillows and sheets, with Ben's pillow trapped between her thighs. She rolled over onto her back and looked at the clock beside the bed. Early enough that she would still be able to sleep without completely disrupting her sleep schedule, but long enough her stomach was starting to talk to her. 

Pulling on her shoes, Rey opened the bedroom door and tried to remember the way to the kitchen. She looked into the various rooms, most of which seemed empty, except for the large room at the opposite end of the hall. She wondered if this was her rooms that were incomplete. Instead, when she opened the door, she was confronted with a fully furnished pristine white baby nursery. 

Rey felt the pit of her stomach drop down into her feet. She didn’t know why she was shocked, after all children were always implied in mating contracts, but this also felt like a betrayal. Ben promised he wouldn’t push her, but the damn nursery was finished before her private rooms? Forcing her to sleep in his bed, surrounded by his scent, the man was insidious. If this kept up, she’d be in full blown heat within days, shot or no shot. 

Her ears heard voices in the direction of the kitchen. Quietly she crept down the short staircase and closer. She could make out Ben’s deep baritone, along with Armitage’s accent and Poe’s laughter. But there was an Omega in the house too. Mated, but their lighter floral scent peeked through their mate’s savory odor. In the hall outside of the kitchen she hid in the shadows, not wanting to venture close enough for those inside to scent her. 

Poe was talking. “She’ll come around, Ben. It hasn’t been twenty-four hours and this is a year earlier than either of you expected. Give her time.” 

“We don’t have a shit ton of time, Poe. In reality there might be two weeks before Snoke launches his attack. I need to mate her before and how do I approach her with that? Oh hey, remember when I promised we’d wait? Well I lied.” 

A female voice answered. “Ben, you didn’t lie. The rules have changed now, this is to protect her and I bet if you sit down and list out the reasons, she’d listen. You said she’s smart as a whip, let that intelligence work in your favor.” 

Armitage barked out a laugh. “Rose, sweetness. You weren’t there when Ben had to sedate her to keep her from jumping ship and returning to that cursed island. The look on her face when she realized she’d been betrayed by Palpatine was nightmarish. The child’s suffered a horrible trauma. She deserves the courtesy of more than a day to mourn the loss of her entire safe existence.” 

“Yet another reason why letting him take her to that island and cut off from society hasn’t help Ben one damn bit,” Poe argues. “She doesn’t understand that while on the island she could do and go as she pleased, here that type of action would get her kidnapped, raped, or worse. Perhaps you should let her watch the national news for a night or two. That might be an eye-opening education.” 

“Yeah,” Rose scoffed, “if you want to scare her into silence. I think Ben would like to have conversations with his mate. On paper they have so much in common, it should be as easy as breathing with each other. But you need to limit these first conversations to talk only. The physical will always be easier but I know you Ben. You need a partner who can talk about the universe and our places in it. I’d tell you to just be yourself, but sometimes yourself is a walking disaster.” 

“Thanks for the support, Rose.” She almost snickered at the sarcasm in Ben’s voice. 

She was about to head back to her bedroom, when the female Omega announced to the kitchen that she was headed to the hall bathroom. Rey panicked and was halfway up the stairs when a voice behind her called out. 

“Rey? Is that you? I’m Rose, Armitage’s mate. I’m so excited to meet you and have another Omega to hang around.” 

Caught, Rey had no excuse but to turn around and use her polite, formal smile and took two steps back down toward the shorter, dark-hair Omega who was smiling widely. 

“Hello, Rose.” 

“Wow, Ben said you were beautiful but did he understate. Your skin is so clear and healthy considering how much time you spend in the sun. And I wish I had your green eyes. They’re lovely.” 

Rey shifted from foot to foot. She always disliked attention to her physical appearance as she considered her looks beyond her control. Genetics determined her hair and eye color, as well as how the melanin in her skin would react after a childhood spent slathering sunblock on her coltish form before being allowed outside. For years, the Alphas her grandfather entertained on the island had petted her hair and called her pretty. Only her tutors knew the extent of her intelligence. Grandfather didn’t think it was important for an Alpha to know his Omega granddaughter was smarter than he. 

Rose stood waiting for Rey to respond, when Ben appeared in the hallway. He must have heard Rose call her name. Her eyes were instantly drawn to him. Whether due to his larger frame or simply his masterful presence, he seemed to take all the oxygen out of the room. His smile was wide and for the first time she noticed his entire demeanor changed with that simply action. Crossing swiftly to her side, he murmured in her ear. 

“Do you feel up to meeting my friends or would you like to return upstairs? We can do introductions later when you have your bearings.” 

“No, let’s do this, but can they stay down the stairs and I’ll stand right here?” 

“May I stay here too?” 

Rey nibbled on her bottom lip. His presence didn’t complete annoy her at the moment but she was still put out about the nursery thing. She decided to extend an olive branch and see how he took it. If overly possessive Ben came back, she might have to back pedal. 

“Sure.” 

She felt the happiness that statement brought him, and frowned slightly at the knowledge. How could she be experiencing his emotions? It was odd. 

“Ok, well you met Rose. She’s Armitage’s mate and they’ve been together a year. Rose is about three months pregnant and has to pee all the time.” 

“Ben!” the shorter woman screamed, her face blushing bright red. 

“You know it’s true,” he defended himself. “Anyway, you know Armitage. He’s part of Skywalker Aerospace’s legal team but we’ve known each other since boarding school. Then Poe Dameron,” Poe waved at Rey from his position nearest the kitchen, “Poe’s mother and my mother worked together so we were always thrown together and eventually we became friends. He is a Beta, and his husband is an Omega. Finn is a nurse and he’s working right now, but you’ll meet him later I’m sure.” 

She acknowledged each with a smile and a nod. Once Ben was through, she cleared her throat. 

“It’s very nice to meet all of you. I know seeing me here early is a shock for all of us, so please understand when I ask to be allowed to meet everyone in greater detail on another day? I’m not fine right now, and I really want to sleep until this nightmare of a day is just a painful memory.” 

Everyone gave her warm assurances that it was alright, they completely understood, so she turned for the bedroom. Ben escorted her upstairs, his hand warm in the small of her back. A quick glance at his jaw saw no tension, nothing to indicate he was mad or upset. He opened the bedroom door and once she was inside, he closed it again, locking it this time. 

Immediately Rey was on the defense and backed away quickly. Realizing his mistake, Ben raised both hands in a position of peace as he moved closer, his voice low and soothing. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was going to give you time to take a shower and the lock on this door is super sensitive, especially if you push it the wrong way. Would you like me to pull out something clean for you?” 

“I’d like my pajamas from home. They’re what I’m comfortable with.” 

“Ok. All the things you brought are in this set of drawers.” 

He showed her and then pulled it open. 

“Do you want me to pull out something, or would you like to choose?” 

She looked at him sideways. “Are you going to grab me when I get closer?” 

He laughed, “Honestly? I’ve love to pull you into my arms and scent you. I also know if I tried that right now you would probably take a knife to my groin, so I’m going to give you time to settle down and get yourself together. But Rey, the time to mate is only growing shorter, and I do need your consent.” 

Inch by inch she moved closer to the drawer. She stopped once she was beside both him and her clothes. Looking through she saw many nightgowns in satin and silk that were obviously meant for her once they were mated. Resolutely shoving them to one side, pulled out her soft cotton tank top and gym shorts. 

Standing there was torment. His scent rolled under her nose and clung to her increasingly sensitive glands, and Rey knew too much more and she’d be leaning toward him inhaling deep gulps of his amazing aroma. With strength she didn’t know she possessed, Rey shut the drawer and stood up. 

“I’m going to shower and then back to bed. It’s been a long day.” 

Ben was instantly concerned Alpha. 

“You need some water and something to eat. I’ll fix you a plate. Anything you’re allergic to?” 

“No, about the only things I don’t eat are certain fruits and that’s because we couldn’t get them on the island.” 

“All right, let me start the shower for you and then go fix food.” 

He showed her how to work the shower then left her to her own devices. She locked the fresher door and stripped. 

What a day. She slid down the shower wall and cried. 

________________________________________________________ 

Ben stood outside the fresher door and inhaled the steam enhanced scent of his Omega. There was a slight tang to the jasmine, an enticing bit that called to him, alerting him of what was to come. Grinning to himself, he made his way back to the kitchen. 

“Ben, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know she’d freak.” Rose was beside herself apologetic and Ben waved his hand in dismissal. 

“Not a big deal. But I am going to ask all of you to leave. I have some prep work to do. Hux, alert my parents Rey and I will be locked up tight here in the house for the next five days or so.” 

Hux clapped Ben on the shoulder. “So sleeping in your bed did it?” 

“I’m not sure, but from the pheromones she’s pumping, Rey should wake up in the morning with an urge to nest and be in complete heat by nightfall. There was no way in hell I was going to let Anakin pump her full of that shit. Not when nature could provide an easier way.” 

Poe snorted. “I’ll be sure to tell Finn his suggestion worked. If I’d known that was why he loved sleeping over so much, I’d made better use of my time.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Mate, you don’t even cycle. How do you keep that Omega satisfied?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know what I keep in my bag of pleasure?” 

“Ew,” Rose wrinkled her nose, “never use that term in my presence again – ever!” 

His friends left and Ben turned on some music. He hummed to himself as he prepped food for two and put a case of water on the stairs to take to the small fridge in his room. Once he was certain he had a wide enough assorted to keep Rey happy, he carried the water upstairs. 

She was out of the shower, sitting on his bed looking through some photos from the island server. Ben took note - they were all of Rey as a small girl. Alone. She glanced up as he started loading the water bottles into the cooler. 

“Did your friends leave?” 

“Yep. You aren’t the only one who’s tired. I think it’s for the best if we both just head to bed and start tomorrow with a clear head. We can discuss timelines and get to know each other better. Sound good to you?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Good night then.” 

“Good night, Ben.” 

She reached out and gave him a small hug, then quickly shut the door, leaving him in the hallway. 

Ben smiled. 

This time tomorrow, she would truly be his.


	5. Truce

Former Imperial General Enric Pryde sat at his breakfast table, sipping his caf and watching the early morning news for a sign that Skywalker’s grandson had taken the threat for the reality it was, or if he was as arrogant as Anakin, and believed his technology would save him from Snoke and his fanatics. The clock was started and now it only rested upon weather as to when they would assault Varykino to retrieve the girl. The longer it took, the greater the risk of losing the bloodline, but he knew Snoke wouldn’t stops until he had control of the Palpatine fortune, and its heiress. 

Appearing at the airport was a risky move, but he needed some way to show Solo that someone was on Rey’s side. Hell, he was the girl’s godfather for fuck’s sake. He’d never agreed with the way Sheev dangled the girl in front of his business associates, a sick form of ‘look what I have but don’t touch’ which never failed to sicken him when he’d had to listen to their crass comments about the teenager. It brought into sharp relief the way he’d been raised to treat women with the new beliefs that existed post pandemic. 

When Pryde was younger, women were treasured, sheltered, mistresses of the home and primary care giver to the children. Women didn’t work. Women didn’t attend college. Women didn’t wear pants in public like a man. They cooked and cleaned and made sure that their mates were happy and stress-free. Society was utopic, and countries flourished. 

Then came Snoke and his damn drug trials, and the carefully maintained balance of male Alpha privilege was thrown awry. In his blind distrust of Betas, Snoke injured the female Omegas society depended upon to maintain the demi-human genetic pool. Now women were tested upon birth for two genetic markers, one for Omega traits and one for fertility. Though the number of live female births registering both markers steadily rises every year, it is still well below pre-pandemic levels and Pryde knows soon the calls for birth regulation will begin to gain traction, especially in the overpopulated cities. Too many males, not enough viable females – it is a recipe that has created disaster more than once throughout history. And his hands are as blood red as any ones. 

The voice of the morning drive news announcer broke into his thoughts. 

“In major business news this morning, Ben Solo, heir to Skywalker Aerospace completed his contracted mating to Rey Palpatine, heiress to the Palpatine business conglomerate known as Empire International, yesterday amid little public fanfare. Solo, 25 and Palpatine have been betrothed since the girl’s birth seventeen years ago, and with Chairman of the Board Sheev Palpatine’s rumored poor health a decision was made to move forward the merger. Conservative value on their mating contract has created a new family wealth of astronomical value, said to be in the neighborhood of upward of ten trillion credits. Stock prices for both companies have soared on the news.” 

Drone video showed the plane arriving in Alderaan, and Ben carrying his new prize in his arms as she buried her face in his neck, the picture of misery to someone who knew her as well as Pryde did. Rey preferred to meet problems head on. He remembered when she’d wanted a bicycle to ride around the island, and Sheev pronounced them too dangerous for a young female. Rey then scrounged around the island until she found the parts needed to make herself a speeder, twice as fast as a regular bicycle and ten times as dangerous. If Rey wasn’t facing the reporters, it meant she wasn’t facing the situation, and as he buttered his raisin toast, Pryde wondered if Solo was purposely keeping Rey in the dark, or if she’d chosen that spot for herself. 

The news continued. “Police continue to be quiet on the recent string of kidnappings from the Mos Eisley and Dantooine entertainment areas. Since the beginning of the year, more than seventeen dual positive females have been kidnapped in broad daylight, with little physical evidence left behind. In light of these kidnappings, a curfew for unmated Omegas and unmarried barrens will now be in place from 8pm until 8am. Any females found in violation will be taken into custody for their own protection.” 

Pryde curled his lips. Sounded like Snoke was running human trials again, perhaps it was time to exercise his get out free card left to him by Sheev. Snoke was an out of control rabid cur who needed to be culled from the pack. He stood from the table and made his way to his private study. Unlocking the safe on the wall, he removed a burner phone. Turning it on, he verified the battery strength, pulled up the contacts list and dialed the first phone number. It ran three times. 

“It’s been a long time Ric.” 

“It has. Did you know that you have a fire in your northeast production facility?” 

Pause. “I see it now. Sending the team. Do you need extraction, sir?” 

“Not yet. There’s still one thing more to accomplish before we set sail. Watch the tide schedules. I’ll be there with the next king tide.” 

Both parties disconnected, and Pryde stared across the pastures of his estate, thinking of what he’d just set into motion. 

___________________________________________________________ 

Much to Ben’s disappointment, Rey did not wake up in heat. She was however, still pissed about her situation and refused to speak with him that morning, preferring to glower at him every time he attempted to engage her in conversation. Breakfast was uncomfortable, and he’d retreated to his office as soon as she finished eating, knowing her security team had plans to take her swimming then to the stables to see the horses. It was only as he was speeding down the cart path he realized he probably should have discussed her wishes before disappearing into his work. 

Rey gave her team the slip while they were at the stables, and was last seen racing through the pastures toward the woods to the western side of the property. Ben was following in the maintenance cart, and Han had the drone up locating her heat signature. He could feel the disquiet in her brain and realized Poe was partially correct. Rey needed a lesson in how she could and could not behave now that she was part of the upper echelons of society. What passed for appropriate for a thirteen-year-old alone on an island was never going to be pass muster among the class the Skywalkers and Solos operated within. She needed a teacher. 

He remembered his own Cotillion lessons, learning which eating utensil went with which course, and how to strike up meaningless conversations and to dance with people he’d rather avoid. Leia and Padme demanded he take not the required two years but three years of misery. Now he needed a teacher who wouldn’t embarrass Rey on her upbringing or challenge her on her eating habits, which were frankly, abysmal. He should have taken the whispers of enforced starvation on the island with more than a passing interest, but the man always insisted Rey had a high metabolism, and a delicate stomach. Watching her devour everything put in front of her without a single frown, Ben felt another twinge of guilt for not being more involved with her life. 

It was now three days since she’d been sleeping on his sheets, and he was beginning to see cracks in her resolve to avoid him. Two days in a row she’d eaten all three meals at the table with him, and this third morning, the confused twist of her eyebrow led him to realize her body was about to betray her, and how she received him during these next twelve to twenty-four hours would determine the course of their mating for the next several years. 

Ben would not rape his mate. It went against every instinct in his body, but his Alpha was determined to claim her, and without the consent Ben’s human brain required, he wasn’t sure how long it would take for his Alpha to throw everything in a fire to take what was his. 

The news was playing in the background, and Rey was watching without comment, her eyes intent on the video coverage of their arrival yesterday and a brief history of the relationship between their families and the value of the mating contract, poised to stand as the richest in modern history. He could see the disgust in her eyes as the news anchors discussed her dress and her hair and whether Ben carried her at the airport because her ‘Omega constitution’ was too delicate for the stress of the day. 

“Do they degrade every Omega like this, or I am just privileged?” 

The dead tone in her voice stuck in his belly like a knife. 

[Omega is unhappy. You must fix it.] 

He gently scooped her hand into his, attempting to pull her eyes up to meet his but she refused to be manhandled and jerked her chin to the opposite side. 

“The novelty with our mating is the value of the companies that will eventually be merged together under one umbrella. Skywalker-Palpatine Industrial will be larger than the governments of many countries. That type of financial power is news worthy of sharing, and all of our individual worth's’ will increase dramatically as well.” 

“All that money still won’t buy me one day on the campus of any engineering college, or allow me to vote in the next election.” 

Ben signed, and pulled his chair up to sit beside her, one hand in both of his. “No, no it won’t. But it will allow for us to support politicians who support the same causes we do, such as educational rights for Omegas, extending eventually to all females regardless of fertility. And it will allow for our children to hopefully exist in a world where a woman doesn’t need armed escorts to walk to an appointment or to hide behind walls of concrete and electricity to be safe from those who’d wish to harm them. Someday, hopefully, we can be as open in public as we are in private but that isn’t today.” 

She finally turned and looked at his face, her eyes roaming from his hair across his eyes to his nose and down to his lips. “I don’t think I like this world very much, Ben Solo.” 

“It’s not a world setup for any female to like, little one. But just like any system, there are those that are better, and those that are worse. The trick is to help nurture the ones that are better, cull those that are worse. You aren’t alone, Rey. I know it seems overwhelming right now, but it will get better as you find your place.” 

“Why did you complete the nursery before my private rooms?” 

He could feel himself blush from the tips of his ears to the top of his chest. 

“I swear that wasn’t me. Leia and Padme wanted to do the nursery as a present and I decided it would be a great idea. I had no idea you would think I was trying to push you into motherhood before you’re ready. I want you, yes. I make no secret of that. I want to be inside you so bad it’s an ache that threatens my sanity. But this is too soon, I will grant you that. You’re only seventeen. I know that’s above age of consent, but I want you to want me too. Call me old fashioned but I’d like our mating to be good for both of us.” 

“Your room is going to push me into heat.” 

“I know. Again, I’m sorry.” 

“Why? Why do that to me when you just admitted you don’t want me.” 

“That’s not what I said.” 

“Then say what you mean.” 

“I want you so very much. But I want you to want me as well. I want to truly be your Alpha, Rey. I want you to choose this, choose me.” 

She laughed, a bitter coarse sound that ripped at his heart. 

“What would happen to me if I didn’t? Would you sell me to Snoke? Send me to the government as a, what’s the term, “hostile wife”? Watch as they tied me down and pumped me full of your seed until I’m pregnant and bedridden?” 

“No,” he was emphatic. “I will never force myself on you, nor force you to bear children you cannot love. My parents left me to be raised by nannies and tutors until I was sent to boarding school, I will not allow our children to leave our sights. They will always know they are loved.” 

She looked at him closer. “I want to go to college.” 

“I know, little one. I have a phone conference tomorrow with one of my old professors at MIT. I think Dr. Statura would be a great champion of you taking online classes toward a degree. He knows me, knows that I wouldn’t push for you if I didn’t think you could do the work. Hopefully we can set up a phone interview with you and Dr. Statura and Dr. Yoda, dean of the mechanical engineering school.” 

“I’d like to go outside and take a run.” 

Ben checked his watch. “Let me call over a security detail and we can leave in about fifteen minutes. Can you be ready by then?” 

“To breathe fresh air? Yeah, I can be ready.” 

As she sauntered away, Ben bit his lip to hold back on her snotty behavior. It’d only been a day. He’d give her at least three before snapping her back to reality. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Rey knew as soon as her feet hit the floor on the fourth morning that she was heading toward her heat. Gritting her teeth, she found some running clothes, grabbed her shoes and snuck out onto the balcony attached to Ben’s bedroom to wait for him to join her. She was enjoying their runs. Sometimes they would race but most times were just for stretching themselves to the limit. It felt good to run until she couldn’t think any longer. No thoughts meant no guilt or stress. 

She’d previously noted that if she slid into the magnolia tree at the end of the balcony, she would reach the gardens without anyone noticing her absence. This morning she wanted a run, a good, full-out, body wearying run, but knew Ben would never let her make her own path, unless he had to chase her. He’d already shown her the new exercise gym he’d installed alongside the salt water pool and jacuzzi. Everything to keep her hidden from the world. 

The grass was dew covered and she started down the crushed stone paths before darting out and crossing to the stables. She was twenty feet from the freedom of the hills and countryside of the open estate when she felt the tackle from behind. 

Ben noticed her departure almost as soon as her feet hit the stairs, but apparently decided to see how far his Omega would take her escape attempt. She saw him using his phone, probably to text Phasma, to have the exits secured and a roving security team raced into position inside the woods to keep her from trying to climb the fences. 

“What the hell, Solo?” she complained after he pulled her into his arms. 

“I said I’d go with you these first few days. You don’t know the property yet, and there are some areas I would like you to avoid for safety reasons. I know having limitations placed on your activities is going to be a new thing, but the sooner you learn your place in this world, the easier it will all become. Now let me guide you around while I’m here and available, all right?” 

His face was open, and she could sense no lie in his reasons, and her hindbrain was tripping over itself to impress their Alpha with her stamina and sureness of foot. Against her better judgement, she motioned for him to lead the way and the two started through the paths of the estate, with Ben making occasional comments about certain trees or majestic view. While it was uncomfortable Rey didn’t feel as though she were trying to crawl out of her skin. 

They reached a rocky outcropping that overlooked Varykino lake, and perched on the flat stone to watch the sun complete its rise. Neither spoke yet Rey knew there were still so many things to be worked out before this relationship could begin to develop. She glanced out of the corner of her eye only to discover Ben staring at her intently. 

“What?” 

“You are so incredibly beautiful. Not just physical beauty, but you have this inner glow that is the most intoxicating warmth. I know we’ve only been in the same vicinity for a few days, but I’m so drawn to you. It’s too early to call it love, but I certainly want to explore it with you in more depth.” 

“Can I ask a question?” 

“You can ask anything you want Rey. Nothing is off limits between us. No secrets.” 

She looked into his deep warmth eyes and plunged into the freefall. 

“I’m going into heat and it’s your fault. I don’t know if you did it on purpose, or simply by nature of us being highly compatible, but it’s going to happen soon. I don’t appreciate that you have the nursery ready for a baby that may or may not exist for years but couldn’t have space available for me that was free of an Alpha’ scent. I need to know, was this an accident? Or did you know this would happen?” 

His scent was fluctuating wildly between hurt and guilt, and Rey was pretty sure she knew the reasons for both ends of the spectrum. She looked away, unable to face the pain in his eyes. 

“Rey, we need to mate and soon, and this was the best way to accomplish that without any artificial stims. It was suggested that surrounding you with my pheromones would jump your heat ahead and I agreed to try because I’m crazy about you and don’t want to risk losing you. I’m sorry if that’s made you angry but I promise to do whatever you want in regards to your heat. If you just want my mark, I’ll bite you then lock myself in the heat room in the basement. If you want me to see you through your heat as your mate and Alpha, then I’ll do that too. But you have to make that choice. I won’t rape my unwilling mate, not matter how beautiful she looks and how delicious she smells. Do you understand?” 

“May I have some time to think this through? I’m really out in the wilderness alone right now, and I can’t think for the damn bitch in my hindbrain wanting to climb you like a banyan tree. Let’s take our time jogging back to the house? Talk a little more about who we are and what we want in life? I’m still lucid enough for that.” 

His smile was heartwarming, and when he held out his hand to her, she had no qualms in taking it as they made their way back to the house she called her prison. For today at least, it didn’t seem as stifling as it had before. 

______________________________________________________________ 

Once back at the house, Ben sent Rey to the shower while he pulled out a tray of meat and cheese, along with some crackers, grapes, and chocolate, and headed up to the bedroom to waylay her before she could come downstairs and derail his plans. He pulled the heat sheets out of his linen closet, along with more blankets and pillows for Rey to nest. He’d been unsure about colors, only going by texture at the home goods store. He placed the bags inside her nesting room, and returned to his bedroom. 

Even through the door he could scent the steam enhanced richness of her scent, and he stood for a moment in the middle of the floor, arms filled with blankets, inhaling as deep as he could, overloading on her scent. 

[My Omega is ripe and ready to nest.] 

While Ben had never been through a heat with an Omega, he’d read more than one reference book on what happened physically to each designation and his importance as her Alpha to the entire process. In simple terms, an Omega would go without water, or food, to achieve relief during heat. It was his job as her Alpha to make sure she took care of herself in all ways, and Ben couldn’t wait to prove his worth as a vision of Rey slowly wiggling her t-shirt covered ass into his groin as she spread the blankets around the nesting room played on repeat behind his eyes. 

He left the room before she exited the shower. Ben was skilled at reading the emotions of others through the Force, and he knew Rey was barely holding on to her clarity. The time for consent was growing narrow, and Ben thought he’d managed events quite well, considering Rey’s complete lack of education on the life she was supposed to live. The television news opened her eyes to reality, now it was Ben’s job to make sure it didn’t crush her. 

When he was certain she was dressed, he knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” 

He entered the room, leaning against the door after he closed it. 

“Rey.” 

“Ben.” 

He sighed at her. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Come and see.” 

He held out his hand and she took it with her own. He looked in amazement at how small her hand was compared to his own. Ben glanced at Rey and she smiled. 

“Truce?” she quipped. “I shouldn’t hold my resentments against you. I should direct them to my grandfather, with whom I am extremely angry. For a multitude of reasons.” 

“Truce,” he smiled. “I think it's hard on all of us. Just know that I’m not a heartless Alpha who’s going to throw you over my shoulder and lock you in my cave. If you’ll work with me, I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy.” 

They walked downstairs to Ben’s office. He walked her to a small alcove with a writing desk and three short bookcases filled with what appeared to school books. Rey turned and looked at him with questions in her lovely hazel eyes. 

“These are my text books from MIT. I want you to feel free to come in here at any time and work through them. It will help when it comes times to register for your own classes, and perhaps help keep your mind occupied while you adjust to life here. I also have papers, workbooks, anything you might want to peruse. True I studied aerospace engineering, not mechanical, but some of the core classes will be exactly the same. Dr. Statura can help with more information when we talk to him.” 

Rey stepped forward carefully, running her fingertips across the spines, a small shiver running down her spine. Ben smiled. He could feel the happiness and wonder she was feeling, not clearly but enough that it made his Alpha preen with success. 

[My Omega is happy. Love her.] 

“Rey, would you mind if I kiss you?” 

When she turned to look at him, Ben was struck with how beautiful Rey was when she smiled. Nodding, she stepped closer into his embrace. 

“Thank you, Ben. For my surprise and for being a good guy. I know I’m a bit of a handful, my keepers on the island never failed to let me know when I stepped too far out of line.” 

“You’re very welcome, Rey.” 

She looked up at him and suddenly Ben’s mouth was dry. He pulled her closer to him, his hands settling around her waist. He bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment inexperience caused Rey to simply stand like a statue but he felt her spine loosening with every moment, and her lips pushed back into the kiss. Ben poured his emotions into his kiss, slowly alerting her to his desire. 

Arm in arm they made their way back to his bedroom, Rey’s head against his shoulder. When they reached the doorway, Ben kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose. 

“Here’s where I say good night, little one. Tomorrow I can show you the workshop the family has here on the estate. By the way, I left some blankets and pillows inside the nesting room. It’s all still wrapped, not scented by me. In case you feel the need to start nesting overnight, I didn’t want to taint your nest in case you didn’t want me with you during your heat.” 

His body almost rebelled against the pain of that statement. He was hers, damn it; and she was his. If she decided against having him with her, it might break him beyond repair. 

She walked into her room, and turned around. Grabbing Ben’s hand, she looked in his eyes, searching for what he didn’t know. 

“Ben, I might be mad, but I know that how I’m feeling toward you in terms of forever trumps the anger and frustration I’m feeling toward my grandfather and his gang of vipers. Will you be my Alpha for this heat?” 

He thought his heart might explode from the rush of adrenaline that pulsed through his body, and the ache in his core grew to a roaring flame. While his hindbrain moved into Alpha mode to be ready for her once the pains hit, human Ben pulled Rey in for another deep kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her sweet mouth and ending with him sucking her lower lip in between his lips. When they broke apart, it was with some satisfaction he noticed the glazed look in her eyes. 

“I would be honored to be your Alpha,” he purred into her neck as he suckled gently on her mating gland. 

She stepped backward into his bedroom, pulling him along as she went. “Why don’t you stay in here tonight? I think an oversized king is big enough we can share without bothering each other.” 

He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

She looked up at him from under long thick lashes. “Positive.” 

Ben closed the bedroom door, and with a second thought, locked it.


	6. My Temperature is Running High

When Rey awoke several hours later, it was with sensation of being on fire from the inside outward. 

Ben had put one arm around her waist, pinning her to the mattress, making the internal fire burn even hotter where their bodies were touching. Slowly, she lifted his arm and slid off the bed. She made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle. When Bed said she was going into heat, she’d been calm, detached from the situation, but now memories of her first heat reminded her of the pain and confusion and how glad she’d been for the medication, sleeping through the cramps and longing. Somehow, she didn’t think Ben would be at all amenable to drugging her into unconsciousness. 

She wandered down the hallway, noticing for the first time the photos hanging on the walls. There were plenty of his grandparents, whom it was obvious by Ben’s expressions, he adored. Fewer of Leia and Han, which made her wonder if he’d been raised by his grandparents just as she’d been raised by hers. Pictures of a younger, slimmer Ben with his friends, were their names Poe and Armitage? Him with a birthday cake declaring “Ben is 16 – Look Out World!!” while the person seated next to him was practically falling out her of shirt and stared at Ben as if he were the cake. 

Rey felt the most uncomfortable urge to rip the photo in half and shred the side NOT containing Ben. It took every ounce of her will to turn and look at the next photo only to discover it was of her. Staring into her eight-year old face, she remembered every detail of that day. Especially Grandfather’s exacting demands on what she wear; how she stand; when to smile. It was all exhausting and then she’d learned who the photographs were for. Ben Solo. Her future mate. 

After than Rey stopped cooperating for posed photos. She decided the only way she could fight this was non-compliance. Still as she progressed closer to the library, there were more pictures of her and less of Ben. Some she remembered, such as the day she learned to dive and her first broken bone, but the majority of them, over ten years of her life, were candid shots that her grandfather had taken without her notice. Standing in the window watching a storm lash the ocean outside; deep in concentration over building her bike; and her favorite. Taken as the sun was setting, Rey stood on the beach, staring out at the open water with such a look of loneliness and longing it took her breath away. 

“That’s my favorite as well,” she heard the now familiar baritone murmur as her elbow. 

“I remember that day,” she responded. “I spent all day at the beach working on a desalinator for a project and for some reason thinking about my parents and what happened that I’d ended up alone at the end of the world with an old man for a companion. I’d never felt so alone.” 

“But you aren’t alone, not anymore.” 

She smiled at him. “No, I guess I’m not. Neither are you.” 

“Care to tell me why you’re wandering the halls instead of sleeping like your body needs?” 

“I was thirsty. Once I left the kitchen, I just walked down the hall looking at the pictures. Not many of your parents.” 

“Hard to take pictures of people who weren’t there.” 

“Oh. Busy people?” 

“Not as much as it would imply. No, they had two different careers and were two different people. I spent more time with my grandparents or in boarding school than I did with Han and Leia.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s made me who I am and given me a drive to have a mating more like Padme and Anakin than Han and Leia. I won’t put work before our family. You will always come first.” 

She looked into his eyes, and the voice in her hind brain helpfully supplied the memory that she was about to go through heat with this Alpha, and perhaps they should talk before her brain turned completely to mush. Finding these pieces of herself scattered upon the walls of the home he’d built to keep their family safe was causing strange sparks to zing inside her brain, and so many competing emotions rolled around in her stomach it was a wonder she didn’t heave her guts. 

He noticed the scent of panic work its way into the undertones of her scent, she knew it. His eyes widened and he gently pulled her into his embrace. 

“Rey. I promise. If you don’t want my help, . .” here he faltered, his Alpha unable to say the words. “If you don’t want this, please tell me now so I can try and get Nana Padme to come watch over your heat, make sure you drink and eat and take care.” 

“Ben I’m scared. I’m scared and I’m angry and I’m hurt and I’m confused and I’m a million other things I can’t possibly put words to. I’ve never been through any of this without being unconscious and I’m so scared of what’s going to happen, of losing myself and never coming back.” 

He raised one hand and gently slid his thumb across her lips, and she could feel them tremble underneath his touch. 

“I’ll take care of you, Rey, and I won’t let you fall. You’re precious to me and I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time. But, if you aren’t ready, if you really want to try this without me, then we’ll simply do the mating bites, then I’ll have Nana lock me in the panic room downstairs and stay with you.” 

“I don’t know what I want. I just want it all to be, easy.” 

He laughed, and she thought his face alight was sinfully handsome. “Little one, nothing worth doing or having is easy. The harder the chase, the sweeter the acquisition.” 

“Is that how you feel about me?” 

“Well you did make the chase interesting. But I don’t want to chase you, Rey. I want to love you.” 

She looked deep into his gaze, and found someone looking back at her that she felt safe trusting with her heart. It pained her to think about letting him go. If this was going to be her future, was she wise to make him angry from day one? 

He could see the conflict in her eyes. 

Waking to an empty bed panicked Ben, before remembering the alarm system was armed so there was no way Rey could have left the house. Rising from their bed, he sniffed the air hunting her through the hallways until he saw her standing beside her picture in the library hallway. For a moment he stood and simply breathed in her beauty. The promise of that first picture of little eight-year-old Rey was fulfilled in the sunset beach photo. Who would have guess that old Palpatine was a closet photog? 

Her heat would intensify soon, he could taste her pheromones on the roof of his mouth, and already his cock twitched in anticipation. It’d been a long time, and he was ready to nurture, soothe, feed, fuck, whatever Rey needed he was ready to provide. 

They wandered back to the bedroom, but Rey wasn’t in sleep mode, that was obvious. She began sorting mindlessly through the pile of blankets he’d brought, and the Alpha in his hind brain jumped up and down with glee. She was nesting; he recognized these as the first stages of heat and decided while she worked on their nest, he’d bring up some snacks and then setup the bathroom for a romantic bath later. 

He stopped by his office on the way and dashed off a quick email to work and Anakin making them aware he was starting his month’s honeymoon and would be unavailable for a while. Then he grabbed one of the pre-made trays of fruit, cheese, meat, and crackers and returned to the bedroom to find Rey in the nesting room, blankets, pillows and some of his t-shirts all victims of her drive to build the best possible place for their pup, remnants of an instinct too hardwired to disappear. 

Already he could see the sweat beads popping on her forehead and chest, and her voice mumbled with her drive to complete her task. However, when Ben drew closer, she stopped, nose sniffing, searching. 

“Ben?” 

The pitiful whine in her voice told him it was time to claim his Omega. 

“Yes, little one, I’m right here. Look what a beautiful nest you built for us.” 

He smelled the pleasure in her scent, and moved closer, slowly, not wanting to frighten her with his sudden presence in her nest. She raised her eyes to his, wide and unfocused. 

“Alpha? You’re so tall, did I make it long enough for you?” 

“It’s perfect, Omega. You’re perfect. I want you so much.” 

She chittered in happiness and leaned back against his chest and Ben thought he might explode in happiness. No amount of Omega porn could compete with the feeling of Rey’s heat flushed frame trying to mold itself to him. When she ripped off the nightshirt, he saw her breasts also covered with the pink of heat, while her perfect, dusky nipples pebbled in the sudden chill. For a moment, all he could do was stare of her lithe form and glistening thighs. His lips peppered kisses along her shoulder toward her swollen, red mating gland. 

“You’re so beautiful {kiss}; my perfect {kiss}, brilliant {kiss}, sexy Omega.” By then he was on her gland and he sucked gently before continuing on to her jaw. “Tell me what you need, Omega.” 

“It hurts, Alpha. Make it feel better, please?” 

“Whatever my baby needs, I’m here for you.” 

As he moved his frame over her writhing body, Ben finally, finally understood what it truly meant to be an Alpha. 

________________________________________________________ 

The house sat deep in the box canyon, well hidden from any road or neighbor. Snoke had set it there for a reason, defensibility high on the list. His lab was set directly under the main house, and the entire compound was self-contained in terms of utilities including water. It was a sweet setup, and for decades he used the front of a private think tank to create some of the most powerful chemical warfare weapons of the current age. It’d made him and his investors extremely wealthy men. Including Sheev Palpatine. 

Snoke sneered to himself as he poured another snifter of brandy. All that money, and the man still couldn’t cheat death. Worse of all, now the Skywalker family was in control of those billions. Money that Snoke desperately needed to continues his research. He glanced down at his watch. Nearly midnight. If everything continued according to plan, within hours the final gathering would lead to a fatal reversal in the fortunes of Anakin and his graceless grandson. So weak with their emotions, both of them. 

As he wandered the hallway leading to his bedroom, he wondered why Pryde hadn’t called tonight for an update on the girl and Solo’s progress in mating the teenage Omega. According to their inside sources, while the compound was on lock-down, both Rey and Ben had been seen running the property and the girl’s neck was still clear. Perhaps his fortunes were looking up after such a disappointing start to this venture. 

Captain Poe Dameron, basking in his second profession as a member of Skywalker Delta, a government sanctioned black ops team whose latest mission was to track the source of the tainted suppressants flooding the demi-human population across the system, pulled the night targeting screen up as he prepared for the first bombing run of the night. Loaded with heavy tonnage nicknamed Earthquake inducers for the deep penetrating explosive capability without fallout or risk of radiation, their target was miles from civilization anyway, making this mission seem almost tame compared to some they’d undertaken. 

“Delta One, this is Pretty Boy and Ginger. Approaching target, estimated time five minutes. Arming ordinance on your word.” 

“Pretty Boy, this is the Evil Queen. Delta One is preoccupied tonight. As Two, I give the word.” 

“Thanks, Evil Queen. Then the deed is done with the Ice Princess?” 

“There is a definite thaw in the works, Pretty Boy. Now, take care and may the Force be with you.” 

“10-4, Evil Queen. Make sure the bubbly is on ice for our return.” 

“Finish the mission, Boy. Then call me for the bar order.” 

“Pretty Boy out.” 

Anakin’s stern voice could be hea rd from the other special high-altitude fighter on the mission. “Boy, keep your head in the game. Don’t make me send Flower Power after your ass. You should be honored she allowed Ginger the second seat on that buckets of bolts you call a ship.” 

“Hey Darth Vader! No hating on BB-8. This ship has saved us more than once, as you well know.” 

“Calling that orange and white camo you adopted for the mission in Yavin blending into the scenery is not considered saving us, Boy. Now shut up and fly.” 

Anakin clicked his mic off and turned to look at his son-in-law. 

“Thanks for taking Ben’s place tonight. I know you and I don’t often see eye to eye.” 

Han continued running the checklist prior to the ordinance drop. “Well, it’s a special occasion and both Luke and Leia assured me that you wouldn’t try to shoot my ass again, so what the hell.” 

“I still appreciate it. That boy deserves an uninterrupted month with Rey. She’s quite intelligent you know? The tests MIT sent to assess her chances at actually obtaining a degree scored off the chart. Dr. Yoda is quite excited to teach her. Ben’s doing a good thing, and it will pay off in spades, eventually. Once she sees he nothing like her grandfather.” 

“Yeah, well, Leia will kick his ass if they don’t give her grandchildren soon. I hope the girl can study engineering while raising a family.” 

“Somehow,” Anakin chuckled, “I don’t think that little scavenger will have a problem making it work.” 

Humming, they began their run, moments behind Dameron and Hux. 

_______________________________________________________ 

Ben awoke quickly, the awareness of Rey’s increased scent second to the horrible whine she was making in her sleep. A quick check made him aware she was now in full heat. Flushed from forehead to her adorable feet, her glands almost throbbing they were so tight and red. Sweat glistened across her skin and her thighs were covered with slick. In her sleep, she was panting and rubbing her hands between her legs to attempt relief. His recoiled in alarm. 

[Omega needs our help. Our Omega is in pain. She needs us.] 

Gently he slid his hands across her waist, rolling her to her back. His lips slid along her jaw as she tasted the jasmine of her skin. For a moment, his eyes rolled in his head and the feral instinct of grabbing and claiming slid over his senses like a glove. One hand slid down her sweat-slicked belly to the soft thatch of curls, drenched with slick. His thumb brushed her swollen, pulsing clit as his middle finger slid gently around her virgin entrance, testing her every few strokes until he could slide in and back out with ease. 

Rey panted beneath him, his lips pressing kisses harder, nipping the skin every so often, smiling to himself when she moaned and breathed out faintly, “Alpha.” 

“Alright Omega, listen carefully. Tell me when the next wave hits, and I’m going to claim you, my sweet little one. Then, I’m going to fill you with what you need most to feel better. Do you understand, Rey? I don’t want to have to command you.” 

“No, Ben. I understand. I’m lucid this moment, but I feel another burst coming. Ben, I’m scared.” 

“Shh, baby. I’m here and I’m going to take such good care of you, you’re safe with me, Rey.” 

He saw the word connect with her hind brain, and the red flush spread rapidly across her skin. Continuing his light massage of her clit in combination with his finger fucking her, Ben licked his tongue roughly across her mating gland, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his cock swelled to an uncomfortable tightness in his sleep pants. When he feels Rey’s cunt beginning to tighten around him, he opened his jaw and bit hard on the inflamed gland. The push of endorphins into both of bodies set their mating bond and the taste of Rey’s scent blended with the rich sweetness of her blood pushed Ben in a rut. 

With a growl rising from deep in his chest, he pulled back, licking the deep bite wound with his healing saliva. Rey had fallen limp in his arms after her first orgasm, but the flush of her skin told him she was only in a small valley. She needed her Alpha and his knot. 

“Omega, are you all right?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

He looked at her glazed, unfocused eyes and saw underneath the heat glaze, Rey was in there and she was okay. She was calm, and ready for what came next. Leaning on one arm, he grasped his cock in the other and gently began to push into the tight, slick cunt of his new mate. Rey hissed and her eyes focused in and widened in anxiety, which made her clamp down on Ben’s cock. 

“Easy baby. Just relax. We can take it at your speed, Rey but I need you to relax.” 

Eyes locked together, Ben slid deeper as Rey breathed deeply of his own deep scent as their hind brains engaged and instincts took over. 

______________________________________________________ 

“Welcome to Good Morning Alderaan. Our lead story tonight, an accident at the Jakku lab of Dr. Albert Snoke has resulted in a destructive explosion and a massive wildfire outside of Niima. According to local authorities the explosion was most certainly the result of a chemical reaction within the maximum-security facility. The property is a total loss, with Dr. Snoke presumed dead within the building.” 

“In other news, a grand jury returned yesterday a guilty verdict in the long-running court case against Dr. Snoke and his labs for reckless conduct and illegal drug trials which led to millions infected due to contaminated suppressants given to out of control Alphas. With Dr. Snoke’s death legal experts expect that his and the company's assets will be seized to make reparations to those harmed.” 

“Skywalker Aerospace announced their third quarter earnings for this past time period were close to record-breaking in part due to their partnership with Millennium Freight and also their new maximum warp drive engines. Shareholders should expect to see large gains when the final figures are announced tomorrow.” 

“We’ll be back with the weather after this word from our sponsors.” 

_________________________________________________________ 

Delta Team gathered in their situation room to discuss the completed mission. It seemed strange to Phasma for Ben to not be here, taking point on what they’d done right and the next steps in the battle against Snoke and his shadowy Empire. Even if the snake was dead, she knew there was a better to good chance one of Snoke’s apprentices would step up to claim the mantle of leadership of the organization and Delta team needed to be prepared no matter who came forward. 

Looking around the room, she missed Rose’s happy optimism. Not an official member of the team, she always met them with caf and sandwiches when they returned from a mission but in the first trimester of her pregnancy, Hux was making her rest more and not try to keep up with the strange hours Delta found themselves working. Plus, as another female, it helped keep Phasma from tending toward her worst instincts when it came to working with the heavily testosterone tainted ops team. 

Anakin was the last in the door, and his presence brought silence to those assembled. 

“There no confirmation of Snoke’s body, but the ground teams are still working their way to the deepest levels of the lab. For now, let’s assume that snake had a bolt hole. I want defense plans for Varykino and I want them sooner rather than later. We did a good job tonight but we aren’t done. Rey is still in danger, which means Ben is compromised. His only responsibility is keeping her safe. Build your plan knowing Delta is down one key member.” 

“Everyone is dismissed.” 

Phasma noted as everyone filed out of the room, the glance between Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who ran base operations for the Skywalkers giving her a chill. It swore death to those who dared threaten the Skywalker family future.


	7. Right or Wrong . . .

Rey’s eyes held Ben’s deep brown as he slowly worked himself into her overheated body and for the first time in hours the deep cramping subsided. In those eyes she saw her future, long years spread into the distant unknown with this man, and the fears began to ramp upward. The more Ben tried to get her to relax, the higher her anxiety climbed until she burst into tears. 

“Shh, baby. I know it’s a lot to take in right now. Just try to relax. You’re doing so good,” his hips rocked slowly back and forth, his lips murmuring against the skin of her neck. Between sobs she huffed in large breaths of his scent, in an attempt to calm her panic attack. 

“Ben, I’m. .” 

“I know baby, I won’t move any more than this right now until you tell me to, all right? I want you to enjoy this, not be afraid of me. I’m so proud of you, Rey. You mean so much to me.” 

The gentle rocking grew steadier, deeper, but never faster. As if Ben merely wanted to comfort them both. The rational side of Rey was hysterical, she wasn’t mentally or emotionally prepared to be claimed but given the situation there was no other answer. Instead she concentrated on the bookcases filled with engineering books. A future that didn’t include being a full-time broodmare. The chance to be more than Ben Solo’s Omega bride. 

Her sobs gave her the hiccups, and Ben ran his lips along her jawline, murmuring her name, and how good she felt, what a wonderful Omega she was, and the whiny hind brain purred in happiness while rational Rey continued freaking out over her age and his age and why did Omegas have to be so rare and when would this fiery nightmare called heat finally end? 

But the weight of Ben’s body on hers felt strangely comforting. His elbows were under her shoulders and his fingers carded gently through her hair and she realized he was staring at her. Rey knew when she cried her face tended to get blotchy and her eyes would swell. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but Ben stared at her as if she were the most precious piece of art in the galaxy. She found it hard to meet his eyes as he continued to rock himself into and out of her body at his own slow, continuous rate. 

“What?” she finally demanded, unnerved by the piercing directness of his gaze. 

“Are you okay? Can I continue?” 

She could hear the worry in his voice. Taking deep breaths, she calmed the sobs to mere droplets running down her blotchy red cheeks and a weak smile worked its way onto her face. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just a lot all at one time. The heat and the claiming bites and the bond and now sex and it’s painful but not bad and I’m so confused with all this.” 

Ben leaned down and kissed her deeply, his tongue pressing lightly against her lips, asking for entrance and she decided to just let his experience lead and she’d follow until he tried something that went against her sense of comfort. That, of course, make the whiny hind brain extremely happy and for the first time in her short life, she let the Omega inside her go. 

The next time rational Rey cycled back to the surface; another day had slipped by. She came to herself as Ben held her tight, waiting for his knot to shrink. She took a moment to assess her physical condition. Other than muscle aches and a disturbing loss of time and memory, Rey felt like herself except the whiny hind brain now seemed to have a companion. A thread of consciousness connected her to her new mate, courtesy of their bites, and from Ben she felt contentment and a smug sense of accomplishment. 

“Hey,” he whispered, as though noticing more behind her eyes than heat lust. “How you feeling? Ready to eat?” 

“Um, I feel lost. Like I’m missing days and it’s weird.” 

“Yeah, you’ve been pretty deep and out of it for almost thirty-six hours. I’m happy to see you again. I was getting worried.” 

“Oh. Thanks.” 

“How does your body feel?” 

“Like I fell off a cliff and hit several times on the way down.” 

“I’ll draw you a nice salt bath, great for muscle aches. But first, food.” 

He slid out of her body and though she winced as he did so, the look of concern on his face made her heart jump. Perhaps they could make this work, even love each other in time. Grabbing a tray from the small refrigerator in the closet, he brought two large cold bottles of water when he returned to their bed. As he walked around their room, Rey observed her mate’s naked form for the first time without the haze of heat and confirmed her theory. Ben was large and proportional everywhere, but his ass was fine and for some strange reason, Rey had the desire to sink her teeth into his butt. 

Returning, he smiled at her and Rey decided he needed to smile often. It made him look dashing and warm, which probably wasn’t a great thing for business but was exactly what she needed at that moment. For the first time since arriving home with Ben, she felt safe both with and from him. 

He fed her by hand, making sure she balanced every few bites with a good amount of water, and Rey snuggled back against his warm chest, pulling his free left arm around her waist. When he raised one eyebrow at her, she shrugged and simply responded, “I’m cold.” 

She took notice of the room and realized how much had taken place she didn’t remember. There were empty dishes where they’d apparently eaten previously, and a pile of dirty linens by the bedroom door. There was a large blood stain on the sheets and blanket. Now it was her term to raise an eyebrow at her mate. 

Ben chuckled as his hand around her waist began to caress the naked flesh. “Is it weird I want to keep the sheets from deflowering my Omega bride?” 

“I don’t know but it sounds weird to me. Why am I not dirtier,” she blushed, “bloodier?” 

“We ran through the shower yesterday afternoon. You were more asleep than awake, so I’m not surprised you don’t remember. If this was any indicator of what heats will be like for the rest of our lives, I can’t wait to see what Omega Rey does next.” 

Rey winced. “Did I actually call her that out loud?” 

“Yep.” 

“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. I’ve never told anyone what I call that portion of my brain that wants to be loved and adored and thinks I should climb you like a tree every time we’re together.” 

“Don’t be, she’s adorable.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He nuzzled the still bruised mating bite on her neck, “Well let’s see. You demanded that I, how did you put it? Oh yeah, you told me to, ‘Fuck you into the next week’ and that if I ever left you, then you would chop off my dick and feed it to me for breakfast. That’s when you weren’t whining like a puppy or coming on my cock like a good Omega. And apparently you want to shred one of the pictures on my wall.” 

She blushed furiously, remembering which picture he meant. “Who was the slut hanging all over you on your sixteenth birthday?” 

“My only girlfriend. That picture was taken just before Anakin told me about you. She and I broke up the next day. I keep that picture on the wall to remind me that was the day my life changed for the better.” 

He turned her in his arms, pulling hers around him in a giant hug. “I know this was hard on you, I could hear your thoughts when things were quiet. Once your heat is done, I won’t push you for sex, I promise. I want you to come to our marriage bed of your own desire, not out of biology or sense of wifely duty. Even though we are mated, I want us to fall in love. I will never force you to feel anything for me that isn’t real or take advantage of the imbalance in our designations.” 

She frowned in confusion. “Do you not want me?” 

“Oh, just the opposite. After this, I want you more than ever, but I mean it. I brought you here a year early. You had your entire world turned upside down in a short period of time, and I can feel you are still grieving even if you think you aren’t. Thank you, for sharing this heat with me. It means a lot that you trusted me enough to let me help you. Now I want you to take some time for yourself and let it all sink in while I catch up on work.” 

Rey looked up into his face, studying his expression. His eyes were open and he was letting her see all his emotions through them. He already loved her, she could see and feel that for herself. But he wanted her to come to him naturally. Her heart exploded with gratitude. 

“You asked me if I thought I could come to love you,” she reminded him. 

“I did.” 

“You love me?” 

“I do.” 

“How?” 

He chuckled again and she decided it was her favorite of all his expressions. “I think I loved you from the moment I saw you in those damn trees on Exegol. You were fearless and sure and I wanted to chase you like Alphas of long ago, claim you in the old way. But when you slept in my arms on the boat home my heart locked onto yours and I’ll never let you go. You’re my Omega, Rey, and I love you.” 

She wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

Two days later they had the conference call with Dr. Statura and Dr. Yoda. Rey answered all their questions well, and by the end of the call, her place in January was secured and Ben had already sent in the payment for her tuition. She would be an incoming Freshman studying mechanical engineering, unless Ben and Anakin could convince her to change to aerospace or electrical. But she was just happy to have a place, to know that Ben really did want her to have an education. 

Days went by. The Winter Solstice came and went with no sign of Snoke or any of his followers, and Rey spent the time working through some of Ben’s engineering books, to prepare her and get a jump on her classes. It was comforting, to sit at her desk while Ben worked at his, no conversations needed though the bond between them hummed with emotions and thoughts. More than once she looked up to find him staring at her with longing. It made her spine tingle and every day it became harder to resist throwing herself into his arms but Rey knew she needed to come to terms with this on both sides of her brain. Omega Rey was in love, but Rational Rey had trust issues the size of the moon. It would take more than unbroken promises to win her heart. 

She was staying in her own private rooms since her heat ended, the furniture arriving shortly thereafter, much to her consternation. But when she saw the finished look, soft inviting queen bed with light green, blue, and beige bedding, desk area for her schoolwork, and an oversized comfy chair in front of a cheery fireplace, all was forgiven in her eyes. Each night Ben would walk her to bed, tuck her in, kiss her forehead and leave. Sometimes she would sleep, but most nights she would sit on the window seat, staring out at the vast estate around her and wondering what Ben was doing, was sleep as elusive for him as it was for her? 

Christmas Eve arrived before she was ready. They were to drop in at Armitage and Rose’s house for dinner, with the understanding if it all became too much for Rey they would leave. She didn’t want to come in between Ben and his friends and family but large gatherings still made her nervous. Padme and Anakin had them over for dinner once a week, and they ate lunch with Armitage most days but Rey hadn’t been exposed to his friends as a group since she’d first arrived. 

The evening was formal. Ben had already donned his tux and was waiting for her in the family room, along with Anakin and Padme. Rey was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. Her dress was a deep green velvet, off-shoulder fitted gown that enhanced all her curves. Rather than ridiculous stilettos, she wore moderate kitten heels of green velvet slippers and around her neck was Ben’s early Christmas present – an emerald choker with matching earrings. 

She made her way carefully down the stairs to meet the others. But she only had eyes for Ben’s reaction to her dress. 

He didn’t disappoint, his jaw dropping as she stepped to his side. 

“Rey,” he breathed as he pulled her fur coat around her, “you look stunning.” 

She blushed and couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Thank you. Nana Padme and Leia helped me find one that seemed modest enough yet more daring since I am a married woman.” 

“I’m such a cradle-robber,” he purred into her ear. 

“Stop. I’m well over the age of consent and I’m an heiress, which makes me an adult in the eyes of the courts, so there.” 

“I love it when you get all technical with me.” 

“I love it when you both hurry up,” Anakin broke in. “Dinner is in thirty minutes and I’m starving!” 

That caused them each to blush, and soon all four were seated in Anakin’s SUV for the short ride to the other side of the estate where Hux and Rose had their home. To say she was excited was an understatement. It was the first time she’d been off the estate since her arrival and even though it was only a ten-minute ride to their sprawling mansion, it felt like a strange form of freedom. 

Snow blanketed everything, and large soft flakes were swirling in the air, tossed into their strange motion by the passing vehicle. The waning moon threw a strange blueish-white tint to the world, and Rey was fascinated by the unfamiliar landscape. Before last week she’d never seen snow, and now she thought it might be her favorite season. Ben took her left hand and squeezed gently. She looked over at her mate and smiled broadly. For not the first time she reminded herself to try and ease into conversations, not to hide behind Ben’s broad back. 

Armitage met them at the door, and hugged each one, except for Rey, leaving Rose to hug her lest Ben’s temper show itself. Rey sensed Ben’s anxiety about placing her in a room with mated Alphas, and so pulled herself closer to his side. 

[Alpha is nervous with so many around his Omega. Sooth Alpha.] 

This time she agreed with whiny Rey. Ben was nervous, and she wasn’t sure if it was on her behalf or for himself. She met again Poe Dameron and this time his husband Finn Dameron was there. Finn was a little taller than herself, with curly brown hair and deep black eyes. She remembered from somewhere that he was a nurse, so she asked him how he became interested in that profession. Ten minutes later, she was wishing she’d stayed quiet. 

Apparently, Finn was an orphan was well, only he’d been raised in a foster home which leaned heavily toward service. Since he knew he was attracted to men, he’d stayed away from military service, which didn’t allow Omega males into their ranks anyway, and drifted into nursing as a safe alternative. He’d met Poe after a motorcycle accident brought the pilot to his emergency room, and they’d been together about four years. 

Then the man asked the question everyone else seemed to be dancing around. 

“What was it like growing up not knowing your designation was treated like second-class citizens?” 

Rey frowned. “What do you mean? It was completely normal except I was allowed to swim and run and climb trees and be a child. If I didn’t know what I was doing wasn’t ‘normal’, how could I feel bad about how I lived?” 

“Omegas from rich families like yours are bought and sold like a commodity, not people. When you and Ben have daughters, the same thing with happen with them, business connections. But Ben is a nice guy. We all know there are Alphas out there exploiting young Omegas every day. Did your grandfather ever stop to think what might happen if you and Ben hadn’t connected?” 

“He would have found another Alpha.” Rey knew this, Palpatine had taunted her with it often. 

“Regardless of your feelings on the matter. Sounds rather cold and business like. Wouldn’t you rather have met Ben first, and seen where your relationship went organically? Or are you all right with being sold before you were ten to a man you wouldn’t even meet for eight years?” 

Rey was beginning to feel backed into a corner, and she knew Ben could scent her rising anxiety. He stood abruptly from the table, grabbing Rey’s hand. 

“Rose, Hux. Beautiful decorations. Happy Holidays, but we’re out of here. If you could box up our dinners to go, I would be appreciative. Parents, nice to see you; Nana and Gramps, we’ll see you later; Dameron fuck off.” 

Within minutes they were on their way home, Han giving them his vehicle while he and Leia would return with Padme and Anakin. Rey stared out the window, while Ben held her left hand in his and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. 

“You aren’t a commodity to me, Rey. Finn’s just an asshole who doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up. When he found out Rose was pregnant, he wanted to know why they didn’t get an implant since Omega/Alpha heats are almost 100% likely to ensure conception and weren’t they mature and enlightened adults who understand there is a population crisis on this planet?” 

“I know, Ben. It’s okay,” her voice had a faraway quality as she turned and looked at him. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Just hungry. The food smells wonderful.” 

Once inside their own home, Ben fixed their plates and they snuggled down on the couch and watched Christmas specials on Netflix while the fireplace kept them company. Poe had texted his apologies to Ben, and they’d had a running argument going for a while until Rey took his phone away and parked herself on his lap. Her eyes met his, and she smiled. 

“Thank you, for having my back tonight.” 

“I will always have your back. You’re my wife, my mate. I love you.” 

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Ben.” 

She saw the hope blazing up in his eyes and she placed her fingers on his lips. 

“I want to give you your Christmas present tonight.” 

“What is it?” 

She stood up off his lap and held her hand out. Ben looked up at her, and Rey thought her heart would explode. His jacket was already hanging on the chair, his tie undone as well as half the buttons on his shirt. His lips were red, his eyes were alight with desire and Rey looked down at him and took a deep breath. 

“Ben, I want to sleep in our bed tonight.” 

In one smooth movement, he burst off the couch grabbing Rey into his arms and they were up the steps before she could blink. Into the master bedroom where Ben turned the lighting down low and pulled back the sheets on their oversized king. Then he turned to her, and the heat in his gaze brought her into a state of need without a single touch. 

“Rey,” he murmured, pulling her close. He spun her around, placing small kisses along the line of her shoulder up to his bite mark, still tender. Sucking gently on the healing gland, he slid the zipper on her dress down at a tortuously slow rate. Rey could smell the arousal on herself and knew Ben was stuffing his senses on her pheromones, just as she was his. His hands helped the soft velvet slid down her body to puddle on the floor. 

Underneath she wore a dark green corset with a matching thong. No stockings. She disliked the feeling of hosiery on her skin, unless it was silk. 

Standing behind her, his mouth still manipulating her gland, his hand slid down her body, his voice murmuring in her ear. 

“My beautiful Rey. My wonderful gift, my Omega, my sweet, sweet Omega.” 

His praise brought a shudder to her spine, and the wet feeling between her legs grew and Rey knew he could smell her. With deft fingers despite their large size, Ben undid the laces on her corset and she took her first full breath in many hours. His hand ran along her rib cage, thumbs caressing her nipples. A moan broke through her lips, and she could feel his smile against her skin. 

With a smooth hand, he ripped her panties off, pulling them to his nose for a deep sniff before shoving them into his pocket. Now she lay spread before him like an unwrapped present, and she blushed under his dark, intense scrutiny. She felt exposed yet incredibly powerful, and she tried to look sexy, only for him to laugh at her poses. 

“Ben!” 

“Sorry. Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, but you’re so fucking cute it’s impossible not to. You don’t have to act like someone you aren’t little one. You’re sexy just being you, all right?” 

His lips slid up her leg to her pussy, and when he locked his lips around her clit and sucked, Rey screamed his name for the first of many times that night. 

From Christmas on, she slept in their marriage bed. But New Year’s came and went and still she hadn’t said the words. 

School started, and she spent up to five hours a day online in class lectures then that many hours or more on homework but she loved it. Of course, she was the only Omega in all her classes but not the only female. There were a few female Alphas along with one or two betas which made it easier for her to speak up when she had the answers or to ask questions, but none of them addressed her designation or situation, for which she was extremely happy. 

Ben helped out by cooking their meals, once it was determined that Rey was hopeless in the kitchen, and by being her cheerleader when she was down. Her midterms came and both of them were pleased to see she had a perfect 5.0 in all her classes. For the week’s break he flew them both to a private resort as far from Exegol as imaginable. He even lay on the beach, under an umbrella wearing SPF 75 and muttering about the sand but Rey was in her element, and it was there she decided it was time to let him know exactly how she felt. 

The sun was setting on their last night on their private island, and Ben was standing on the deck waiting for Rey to dress for dinner. As she approached him, her heart took a gigantic leap in her chest and she suddenly knew for certain. 

She was in love with him. Hopelessly, wondrously, and eternally in love with Ben Solo. 

Dinner was an intimate affair, and as they left to return to their rooms for the last time, Rey pulled Ben to a halt before they went inside for the evening. 

“What’s wrong, little one?” 

“Ben, I just wanted to tell you, I love you.” 

His smile was like daylight. 

“Really? Are you certain?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure what I feel is love. I love you, Ben.” 

“Oh, I love you too little one.” 

When they made love that night, it was outside under the starry sky, and for the first time since she learned who Ben Solo was and what he would be to her, Rey felt content with her situation. 

They arrived at the small airfield close to Varykino where Rey’d first landed last year. There were no crowds this time, and they walked across the tarmac to where Armitage waited next to their SUV. As they turned to enter, movement out of the corner of her eye caused Rey to look behind her. 

A man, horribly scarred and injured, focused his rifle on Ben’s chest. His heart. Screaming Rey jumped in front of her mate, the high caliber bullet entering her side under her ribs. The burning pain was unbearable, and the look on Ben’s face told her everything. She raised her hand to his and let the blackness take her. 

She didn’t see nor hear several pops as Ben’s security team shot down Albert Snoke. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Ben was inconsolable. 

Rey had been in surgery for five hours, and still they’d had no report. Anakin and Padme were waiting with him, Leia and Han holding down things at the house as the police and government were all anxious to know how Snoke survived the bombing. Armitage had brought Ben a clean shirt, his was covered with Rey’s blood. 

He couldn’t let her die. She couldn’t die and leave him alone again. He wouldn’t survive. In the short amount of time they’d been mated, she’d become his sunshine, his reason for life. And he’d almost lost her. 

Finn came to check on the family after six hours, and to report she was holding steady. The bullet had lodged in her diaphragm and while she’d lost a lot of blood, the damage to major organs was minimal. All the little internal bleeds had been sewed and the doctors were ready to close her up and send her to recovery. Ben thanked the Omega for bringing them the information and then sank into one of the empty chairs. His grandmother immediately sat beside him, rubbing her hand soothingly over his broad back. 

“She’s going to be fine, Ben. Relax.” 

“I cannot believe that snake lived. How did he get through security?” 

“Everyone is looking into security and video but it’s a public airfield. He could have walked in the front door. But don’t fixate on that. It’s Phasma’s job, let her do it. Your job it to go scent your Omega and help her heal. I’ll go get you some good coffee and perhaps a breakfast burrito or pastry?” 

“Burrito please, and coffee no sugar, hazelnut creamer. Thank you, Nana.” 

She kissed his forehead. “Go. Take care of our girl. I’ll be back soon.” 

Ben walked toward the recovery ward in a daze. He’d been around gunshot victims before. Hell, he’d been one himself several times. But this was the woman he loved, who loved him. An entirely new level of anger pulsed through his veins. If he found out anyone on their staff had helped that snake onto the airport property, he’d rip their still-beating hearts from their lying chests. And if she were to have died, Ben knew he would have burned the universe to ash in her memory. 

The lights were dim, and the curtains closed. The machinery in the room beeped and clicked as they recorded her progress toward recovery. Ben took a deep breath. Maker, he hated hospital rooms. To keep from freaking out, he focused on the small body lying in the bed, head slightly raised and gown simply thrown over her shoulders. Her mouth and nose were covered with an oxygen mask, and she slept the sleep of the deeply drugged. 

[Omega is wounded. Help our Omega heal.] 

Without a thought, Ben pulled on the sterile outfit over his scrubs the hospital had provided. Carefully he slid beside her on the wide bed, watching out for her I.V. lines and heart monitors. He pulled the gown onto her body and then slid the sheet and blanket over that. Anything to help keep her warm. Help her heal. Bring her back to him. 

He took her hand in both of his, and laid his head back watching her sleep. She loved him. She told him and Ben knew through their bond it was the truth. Snoke had tried twice to separate them but no more. Now they could truly begin their lives together. 

Just as soon as she woke up. 

It was sometime that afternoon when he felt Rey stirring beside him. The nurses, while not happy about his perch on her bed, had slipped in and out over the hours, checking her vitals and quietly informing him how she was doing. The bleeding was under control and they were going to be waking her soon, if she didn’t come to on her own. 

He glanced at her face and burst into a broad smile seeing her hazel orbs open and aware. The mask over her mouth kept her silent, but Ben filled her in on the details. 

“We were arriving home from break, do you remember?” 

She nodded. 

“You took the bullet that was meant for me. It entered and passed through your diaphragm. The surgery was long but successful, they expect you to be just fine. I know you just woke, but would you like a sip of water.” 

She nodded again and tried to pull herself up but quickly abandoned the effort. Ben shook his head and pushed the button to raise the head then laughed when Rey flipped him off. Removing her mask, he held the straw for her to take several small sips of water. She replaced the mask and took his free hand in hers. 

He had to lean in close to hear her words. 

“I had to save the one I love.” 

Rey was in ICU for three days, then to a step-down unit for three days. As they left the private hospital, Phasma’s team was well represented and Ben himself carried two concealed weapons, one in an ankle strap, the other in the small of his back. Once inside the SUV, he pulled her into his lap, holding her weakened body close. He carried her up to their room, where Nana Padme waited to help her into some soft silky pajamas and then into bed while Ben fixed some soup and weak tea for Rey’s lunch. He helped her with as much as she could handle, then both Padme and Ben left Rey to nap, using a baby monitor with camera to keep an eye on her as she rested. 

Ben had informed her professors of her injury, and she had a week’s worth of lectures to catch up on once she woke up. He, on the other hand, was about to leap out of his skin. Anger, which had started with the shooting now threatened to bubble into his mainstream life and that was something he wouldn’t allow. To that end, he headed for the Delta Team’s training facility to punish himself and possibly others as he let out his aggression in a non-lethal environment. 

Phasma, Hux, and both Damerons were already there, and immediately came over to ask about Rey. 

“She’s good. Home now, resting. I needed to clear the cobwebs. Too much time in hospitals here recently.” 

Hux smacked his shoulder. “True, but at least this time it wasn’t you under the knife.” 

Soon he was taped up and sparring with Poe. He was still put out about Finn’s comments at Christmas, so he wasn’t pulling any of his punches. Dameron was sporting a bloody nose and his left eye was swelling and needed ice. Two rounds were all the pilot could take, then Hux volunteered for some martial arts training. He fared better than Poe but still was sporting quite the shiner for his efforts. 

Ben then moved to the bags, and in a blind rage took out his pain and anger against Snoke, Palpatine, and the whole damn system. Ninety minutes later, he hugged the bag, his breathing ragged and harsh. Quickly removing the gloves and tape from his hands, he fished around in his bag for his cell phone. 

He dialed his grandmother. 

“I’m been away longer than I thought. Is Rey all right?” 

“She’s still asleep sweetie. Take your time and we’ll be here when you get home.” 

The immediate need to destroy was gone, and he felt stable enough to go home and not take his mood with him. Rey had a long road ahead of her in terms of rehabilitation and recovery, plus her classes at M.I.T. were giving her time to catch up but catch up she had to or risk losing her grades. Leaving the training center, he headed home to shower and make dinner for himself and Rey. 

Spring came, and Rey’s healing seemed to accelerate with the season, and by the time of finals in early May, she was almost at full strength again. Every day she swam laps in the indoor pool and walked miles over the estate, sometimes with Ben but most times with her newly assigned bodyguards, Rose Tico-Hux and Gwen Phasma. While only Phasma was her true guard, Rose considered it her sworn duty as the only other female Omega in their group to help Rey with her transition. 

Rose helped her learn what she could and couldn’t do in the world at large, and while Rey accepted none of the nonsense about Omegas and their weaknesses it was good to finally know the rules of this strange society Ben thrust her into. 

Finals happen to coincide with Rey’s heat, and while she made it through most of her testing before it hit in full, Ben had to call and have her quantum physics final postponed. Omega Rey brain had come earlier than expected and it was to her utter mortification that while Ben was on the video call with Dr. Yoda, Rey was on the floor beside him, riding his fingers with a ball gag stuffed in her mouth to keep her silent. When her heat finished, they looked up her grades on the college website. Perfect scores and dean’s list. Not too shabby for a home-schooled Omega who’d never set foot on the campus. 

Ben urged her to take the summer off, but then his division won a huge contract and his work hours extended. Rey took classes in design and form, along with an English class that she couldn’t avoid and political science. The first few days of the semester she felt tired and worn out even before the first assignments were given out and Ben asked the doctor out to check her over. The diagnosis was anemia, and her diet was changed to add more red meat, less bread and sugar. Soon she felt healthier but restless. 

For her birthday, Ben tied a blindfold around her eyes and loaded her onto his private helicopter. When they landed and he removed the blindfold, they were in a private box watching an M.I.T. football game. 

She threw herself into her mate’s waiting arms. “Ben! This is the best birthday surprise ever! You remembered.” 

“Of course I did, little one. I told you I would do whatever I could, and with the help of some of your friends from class, including the quarterback Cassian Andor, we have this nice private box, where you can watch your classmates beat up on whoever they’re playing this week.” 

Rey giggled like the school girl she was, “It’s Johns Hopkins. Cassian said in class they are like the worst in the division.” 

“So long as you are happy, little one, I don’t care who is playing. I just wanted you to have your college football experience.” 

“Thank you, Ben. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Rey.” 

After the game, they waited for her to meet her classmate Cassian Andor and some of the other members of the team. They were all polite and excited to meet the small brunette who constantly scored higher on tests than they did. They were also excited to meet Ben, who was apparently some sort of legend on campus for his many hijinks during his tenure at the engineering school. Stories were told and pizza ordered and it was getting quite late when Ben pulled on Rey’s elbow to alert her it was time to go home. 

“Cassian, it was wonderful to meet you,” Rey shook his hand as the others trooped out of the private suite. “Remember our project is due in three weeks!” 

“I will Sunshine! And thank you, Mr. Solo, for bringing Rey to watch us play. I’m very glad I met you and learned how you and Rey have structured your mating. I hope someday I find someone as wonderful as Mrs. Solo. You can rest assured I will remember you and how you’ve let her grow while still keeping her safe. You are an Alpha to model myself after, sir.” 

Ben flushed bright red with the younger Alpha’s praise. “Thank you, Cassian. I appreciate that and I hope you find your Omega someday and are as happy as we are. Perhaps there is a future for this planet after all.” 

Ben helped Rey back onto the helicopter and they returned to Varykino. Riding through the darkening skies, Rey leaned her head against Ben’s shoulder. He took her hand in his and breathed in the scent of her happiness. 

It had taken a year, and it would take many more to make it firm, but the foundations for a true love match were solid, and Ben promised himself he’d do whatever she needed to keep Rey’s heart his and his alone. But she was eighteen now, and he needed an heir. Her next heat was about one month away, and he wanted this one to be the start of their family. However, he had no idea how to broach the subject with Rey.


	8. My, My, My

Christmas Eve morning, Anakin called Ben over to the house in for a chat. 

“I’m not going to sugar coat this Ben. We’ve received a challenge from a New York law firm on behalf of Enric Pryde. He claims the girl is infertile, which nullifies the contract.” 

“Bullshit. Harper has several positive fertility tests in her file. It won’t hold up.” 

“Ben, you need to get the girl pregnant. It’s been a year. If she’d come home on the original schedule this heat would be the one. I don’t want to put any extra pressure on you, but we need you to knock her up.” 

Ben flushed full red. “This has to be the most embarrassing conversation I’ve ever had. And that includes Nana Padme trying to explain wet dreams to an embarrassed ten-year-old boy.” 

“I know you can do it, grandson. You two kids have had a great year together, much better than I’d expected. Now it’s time for the next phase.” 

“Could we please change the subject,” Ben moaned. “What’s up next for the team?” 

“You are benched until I have a great-grandchild. The rest of them are tracking the source of a new shipment of tainted suppressant.” 

“But,” Ben was puzzled, “if Snoke is gone, who’s running the organization? What has Rose tracked down?” 

“Another shadow company. We’re still in the research phase, so concentrate on Rey. We need an heir, Ben. I cannot stress enough the importance of securing the bloodline.” 

Anger flared inside the younger man, was that all he was to his family? A stallion who performed when needed? He’d been at the helm of Delta Team for four years, certainly he was more than his sperm count? For the first time, Ben sympathized with Rey’s desire to be more than her biological design. Leaving Anakin’s presence before he could erupt, Ben sought out his mate, which was probably not a smart thing, given the current state of his emotions. 

The argument began over the most trivial of reasons. In retrospect neither Ben nor Rey could remember the exact moment they both snapped, but it might have been his insistence on hosting a New Year’s Day football party even though it would be only days after Rey’s heat would end. She still wasn’t comfortable with all his friends, and the gathering seemed insensitive to her emotions. Of course, she had no way of knowing Ben was feeling trapped by his grandfather, forced into fatherhood regardless of his emotional or mental turmoil, and wanting to act like a teenager again to prove his unhappiness. The emotional stew in their home was a caldron that only required a small push to become a conflagration. 

The push which sent them over was Rey’s electrical engineering class project. 

She knew Ben majored in electrical engineering, and held patents on several complicated weapons systems for the government as well as private inventions that helped fuel the Skywalker-Solo family fortunes. He was a legend at M.I.T. all of which combined to make Rey one hundred percent convinced to accept no help from her mate on the project which would comprise forty percent of her final grade. 

Her idea, which was okayed by Dr. Statura, was a solar powered water wheel, requiring basic materials that could be found anywhere for mere pennies. The design and testing phases went well but she built her first proto-type, nothing happened. 

The wheel didn’t spin, the water didn’t flow, and Rey spent hours poring over her notes to determine where the flaw might lie. She even went so far as to re-engineer her original design, thinking there was a fault in her math, but nothing popped out and her frustration grew by the day. Halloween rolled around and Rey was in the first stages of panic over the failure of the water wheel. 

Ben knew she was struggling, but honored her wishes to not get involved. He’d looked over her work and couldn’t readily see her problem, and he stayed nearby in case she asked, but as Thanksgiving and the project deadline loomed closer, he grew worried as she grew more and more frustrated. In an effort to raise her spirits, he invited Rose and Hux over for dinner. 

Rey and Rose were close, not best friends but the closest Rey had to one. She still had problems interacting with strangers, and Rose had taken the time to come over often and talk with Rey, attempting to bring her into the close-knit Delta family. Rose was mechanically minded herself which was a common bonding point between the two young women. 

On the day in question, Rey had been at it all morning and her frustration was mounting. Ben suggested she take a swim before Rose and Hux arrived. Swimming always made Rey calmer, the water soothing the rough prickles that sometimes affected her nerves. The doctors said it was because she was an Omega, that their nervous systems were more sensitive to changes in mood and weather. Whatever it was, she hated that feeling. 

Floating, her eyes closed, she traced the systems in her head, seeing in her mind’s eye the flow of the sunlight down to the collector, from there to the solenoid and into kinetic energy, sunlight turned into power to pull water from the ground. As she followed along, she saw it. The wire wasn’t strong enough to hold the charge. It worked on paper. It worked in simulations. In real life, it was a stumbling block she hadn’t be able to get past. 

Energized from her time alone in the water, Rey hurried through her shower to return to the work room, just in time to see Rose and Ben repairing her class project. 

“Oh hey, Rey,” Rose enthused unaware of the younger girl’s growing anger. “Strangest thing, there was a gap …" 

“Yes,” Rey snapped, “I know there was. And since that was my class project, it was mine to repair.” 

She turned on Ben, whose eyes were wide with surprise at her rage. “How could you, Ben? That’s 40% of my grade gone and I have nothing to stick in its place. I guess I just add that to the list of the things you’ve stolen from my life.” 

With a wide hand she swept the machine to the floor, no emotions on her face as it broke into hundreds of pieces. She then ran to her private rooms and locked herself inside. She felt too hot and yet freezing at the same time. Betrayal, how she hated the taste of it again in her mouth. Ben Solo stole everything from her, of course he would feel entitled to ‘fix’ her schoolwork, because how could a poor Omega ever come up with the answer to such an obvious error. 

She wanted to hit him. She wanted to pull Rose by her hair and scream at the other Omega until she cried in fear. How dare they fix her project? It just underscored how alone she was in this strange world. Nothing was hers anymore. 

It was all Ben Solo’s fault. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

“Oh Ben, why didn’t you tell me this was school work? We shouldn’t have touched it.” 

Rose’s face was pale and Ben could feel Hux’s burning red stare on his neck. He hadn’t meant to touch the wheel, but Rey seemed stuck and she was running out of time. All he’d wanted was a good look so he could make suggestions on where she go next. With Rose’s urging, it seemed a logical next step to run a test. Which Rey interrupted before he could stop the spin. 

Looking at the pieces on the floor, it felt like a symbol of his broken heart. 

Sitting down hard at his desk, he raised his eyes to his best friend and Rose and did something which, as an Alpha, broke him. He asked for their help. 

“Rose, Armitage, how do I fix this? I’ve tried so hard to be a good mate, but I know she doesn’t trust me, not to her core. I’m too overbearing, too controlling but then again, I don’t know that she’ll ever trust anyone given the lack of social skills Sheev imparted. To make matters worse, Anakin is demanding she be pregnant after this heat. I can’t make anyone happy without upsetting someone else.” 

“You owe her an apology, we both do,” Rose confessed. “We shouldn’t have bothered her work. You want her to succeed, but you need to let her make her own mistakes. How else will she learn? I’m going to go talk with her, see if I can get her to come back and we’ll fix the project to her requirements. With all of us working, she can still make the project deadline.” 

“No,” Ben ran his hand through his hair, “I’m the one who upset her, I’ll go talk to her.” 

Armitage touched his arm, in warning. “Solo, don’t go in there looking to be right. Go in there looking to apologize to the one you love. Let her vent.” 

With a pat on the back in camaraderie, Hux returned to his wife while Ben went to make up with his own. 

When he opened the bedroom door, the force of her scent slammed into his face. Early heat, no wonder she’d been such a bitch. He could hear her in the nesting room, deep sobs ripping his heart apart. 

“It’s not just the pump, is it?” Ben stood in the doorway watching her push her favorite blankets into the shape her Omega favored, oval to encompass his long legs yet wider as she tended to sleep in the fetal position. “That’s just a symbol of your overall unhappiness?” 

“I’m not unhappy, that’s the damn problem,” Rey sobbed, “I feel like I want to claw my way out of my skin. What’s wrong with me?” 

“I don’t know sweetheart, I don’t. But you know I’m here for you every step of this heat. You’re my Omega and I’m going to take such excellent care of you.” 

“It has to be those damn shots your grandmother made me take.” 

Stripping her of the sweaty leggings and sweater, Ben slowly pushed himself inside, pulling her leg up over his hip as he drove deeper and deeper. Then he realized what she’d said. 

“What shots, Rey?” 

“Supposedly some vitamins to make sure I conceive. I think she’s hoping for twins.” 

He stilled, an uncomfortable thought in the back of his head. “Rey, how many of these shots did they give you?” 

“Once a day for the last two weeks, as soon as you left for work in the mornings. Ben, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you moving?” She wiggled her hips trying to get some relief but he was in another zone. 

“Rey, I think my grandparents have set us up. My grandfather has been calling me to his office every morning for coffee and a chat. Basically, to tell me how fucking important it is for you to get pregnant. Now I find out my grandmother has been giving you supposed vitamins. I think we’ve both been juiced to make sure you end up knocked up.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means, my darling, that this heat is going to be rough. Omega Rey is going to take over for a while, so if there is anything Normal Rey wants to tell me before she goes on vacation, now would be the time.” 

Tears still glistened in her eyes as she pulled him closer, kissing him with a passion he knew was all Rey. His beautiful, terrified mate. 

“I love you Ben and I don’t want other people to raise my children.” 

Her sobs slowly dissolved into moans as heat and hormones took over, but Ben couldn’t get her words out of his head. 

It was horrible. 

Ben wasn’t certain the injections hadn’t been vitamins, but he knew at least one if not both of them had been dosed with rut booster, illegal in most countries because it all but guaranteed conception regardless of the Omega’s feelings on children. He felt drained, weakened beyond normal but he pushed his own needs aside to focus on Rey, whose condition bordered on critical. 

He had to force fluids into her, eventually resorting to an intravenous line while he settled her in bed with a heated blanket. Returning to the kitchen, he made himself two large sandwiches with a side salad and tea. Taking the food with him to the bedroom, he tried to tempt Rey with cheese and bread, but she couldn’t stay awake long enough to sustain more than two or three bites, so he let her lapse into a deep, exhausted sleep as he planned his visit to Anakin and Padme. The hurt inside hoped Leia and Han were there as well, so he could blast all those involved in this charade at once. 

He took their dirty sheets and started the laundry, then took a shower. It pained him to be washing away their scent, but for the conversation he was about to have, he needed a clear head and Rey’s scent was too fresh, too lovely for him to be able to resist this soon post-heat. He pulled a pair of black jeans with a deep grey sweater and black boots. Pulling on his Rolex, he noticed Rey’s eyes were open. 

When pulling the laundry together, he’d taken several t-shirts he’d been using and wrapped them around his fragile mate to help surround her with his scent while he was gone. His heart swelled with love as he noticed her wide hazel eyes peering out at him from her cocoon of black cotton. Underneath them he could see deep purple bruising announcing her weariness and the sunken cheeks betrayed her state of dehydration. 

“Hey,” he rushed to her side, giving her a piece of ice to suck on. “Don’t waste energy on speaking, I can feel how weak you are. I have to go cuss out my grandparents, do you feel you’ll be all right without me for a little while?” 

She nodded, and opened her mouth for him to pop a fresh strawberry inside. Chewing, she regarded him with a weary expression. “I love you,” she managed to croak out past her chapped lips. 

“I love you too, little one, and don’t worry. I intend to make sure this never happens to us again. For now, I want you to rest. I’ll be back soon.” He placed a plate of fruit and cheese within easy reach and left a bottle of water beside it. If she ate while he was gone, good. If not, when he returned, he would feed her a well-rounded breakfast followed by a soothing lavender bath. 

Honed like steel to a fine, deadly point, Ben made his way to his grandparents’ sprawling mansion on the other side of the jointly owned properties. In his hand he carried a duffle bag. He hadn’t been wrong; Rey’s heat was horrible due to rut booster. It was a miracle they hadn’t killed her in their push to make sure she conceived. Each joining had taken more and more for her to reach an orgasm, exhausting them both until she’d finally pass out again, leaving Ben time to gather materials together. Now it was done, all that was left was to put the shattered pieces of his mate together and let her begin healing while he drove over to confront Anakin and Padme. 

The duffle bag contained all the evidence he gathered from his house while Rey rested. Of course, she was the one who found the cameras in the office, as well as pulling all the vials from the so-called vitamin shots out of the bins. Both Ben and his mate were livid. Their privacy was invaded by his own family, and he would know the why before he took Rey and left. 

As a child, Ben often wondered why he was raised by his grandparents when Leia and Han were living, at that time, a few miles away in Chandrila. Once he was a teenager, the difference between those with the money to secure their futures such as his, and those in the general population were extreme and he learned that parents with the financial means to do otherwise never raised their own children. Their purpose was to create more wealth which provided the means to create more children, which led to create more potential connections to more wealth, to keep themselves and their ideas in power. 

Rey was right; he didn’t want anyone in his family to raise their children. Hell, they couldn’t be bothered with him once he was potty-trained. No, Rey and Ben would raise their own futures, to hell with the rest of their family. Where were they when Rey was in pain? Exhausted, insatiable, screaming for relief? No, that moment belong to Rey and Ben and if any children were conceived after this family-created disaster, they belong to them as well. 

Padme and Anakin were taking their breakfast on the sun porch, both smiled at first to see their only grandchild only to go still as he dumped the contents of the bag on their table. 

“Tell me again how things are going to be different, how I’m the future of this family and that how I maintain my relationship with my mate is my own business. You’ve been lying to me for years, what does a few more matter? Or do you not care you almost killed her in your anxiety to make sure she got knocked up.” 

Padme at least had the heart to look pained at Rey’s poor condition. As an Omega, she knew the warnings and had still endangered his Omega. “Ben, sweetheart. We only want the best for you, Rey, and the rest of the family. We never meant to hurt you.” 

“But you did. Did you each know the other was also giving us boosters, or do you keep secrets from each other as well?” 

The expression on both their faces gave him all the answer he could stomach. 

“Well, that’s all we needed to know. Consider this your two-year warning. If this heat was productive and if Rey is pregnant, neither of us is giving up our children. Not to you, not to Han and Leia. Not to the Order and its agents. We will raise our own children, and we will give them the love and home neither of us were given. 

“I’ve already authorized upgrades to Exegol, and the island will become the new home for Delta Team. The large manor is being demolished into three smaller yet still substantial homes. I’m upgrading the security system and the electrical grid. When everything is ready, we’ll be leaving. Rose and Hux are coming along. You can continue your hub here but, on the island, it will be harder for the enemy to get a read on our scans. 

“All four of you are welcome to visit but there will be definitive start and end dates to your visits, and our children will not leave the island unless accompanied by Rey and myself. Our whole lives we both wondered what we did wrong that our natural parents gave us to others. No more. Society as a whole might be fucked, but we’ve decided to be better than those before us.” 

Ben took a deep breath and finished his task. “Anakin, Padme – thank you for raising me and for all you’ve done but it’s time to stop. You almost killed her in your overzealousness to have an heir to a legacy I never asked for and was never allowed to run away from, but Rey and I plan to do this our way.” 

He could see the anger building in his grandfather’s eyes but this wasn’t the time. He needed to get back to his fragile mate. The time for explanations and platitudes was in the past. Rey needed him. Pushing past them all, he quickly drove back to their home, scenting Rey’s distress as he bounded up the stairs. 

“Alpha? You left?” 

“I did, Omega, but I’m back now and not going anywhere except to get you food.” 

“Just hold me.” 

The weakness in her tone worried him, and he watched as she slept, shaking with an inner rage he’d not felt in a long time. Against his better judgement, he called Dameron and asked if Finn could come take a look at her, make sure nothing was seriously wrong. 

It took them about ten minutes. Ben changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. When the doorbell rang, he felt as though he were coming unglued. 

“Damn Ben,” Finn raked him with a critical eye, “you look like hell.” 

“Yeah, well Rey looks worse. Come on upstairs, and no off-hand comments. She’s incredibly fragile right now. My grandparents overdosed her on rut booster to insure she'd conceived and it’s been rough.” 

“Booster?! That shit’s illegal for a reason. Damn, do you have IV saline here or do I need to send Poe to headquarters?” 

“She’s already hooked up.” 

Ben opened the bedroom door and Rey lifted her head from the pillow. “Who was at the door?” 

“It’s Finn, I want him to take a look at you and make sure that shit didn’t do any damage. Is that all right?” 

She nodded and grabbed his hand. “I love you.” 

He smiled, bending down to lightly kiss her forehead. “I love you, too baby. So much.” 

“Ben, while I look at Rey, why don’t you fill in Poe on what’s going on with the team. Hux told me he and Rose are thinking of moving with you?” 

Motioning for Poe to follow him, Ben walked them to his private study, which was now completely off the family’s grid. He was concerned about talking to Dameron, knowing how much his mother leaned on the young pilot as a recruiter for zealots to her pet projects. He sometimes wondered if Dameron was the son she’d truly wanted and that was why he’d been raised by his grandparents. It’s hard to believe both he and Rey had been stolen from their parents so said parents could fuck and create more children they wouldn’t raise. 

It was nauseating. 

Once inside the study, Ben began his narrative. By the time he reached the underhanded dealings of his grandparents to obtain and keep the Palpatine fortunes, Dameron raised a hand. 

“Stop there, Ben. I’m in. Whatever you need, Finn and I are committed to the team and you are our leader. Not to mention a long-time friend. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but I’m in your corner. Rey’s too. I hate they’ve done this to her, she’s a sweet kid and I feel like she’s the little sister none of us had. There’s going to be a lot of resistance to our moving.” 

“We know. That’s why Hux has been quietly funneling Rey’s monthly allowance and other money plus my salary from Skywalker into private channels that Anakin knows nothing about.” 

Poe snorted, “How the hell are you hiding money from Anakin Skywalker? The man smells a deal like the rest of us smell fresh dark roast in the mornings.” 

“Let’s just say we are. Nothing illegal, either. All above board.” 

“How much?” 

“Enough.” 

“Ben, you’re asking me to put the health and welfare of my Omega in jeopardy. How much?” 

“Over ten figures annually.” 

Dameron sat down on the couch. “Shit Ben, he’ll kill you when he finds out.” 

“I don’t intend for him to find out. After what they did to Rey, I hold no more allegiance to Anakin. Hux and I have been working on Exegol, tearing down that old outdated mansion and replacing it with modest homes for both families. There will be a fully functional airport on the mainland, but we are building a new base on the island, including an underwater section from which to operate. Less interference from the higher ups and the ability to make a real difference, not just the cases Anakin picks for us.” 

“Let me talk with Finn. He’s been talking about going back to medical school. This could be the push he needs to fulfill his own dream.” 

When Finn motioned for them to join him in the master bedroom, Ben was brittle with anxiety. Any mention of something wrong would be enough to drive him into a frenzy he wasn’t sure he could come back from. He stood stiffly beside the bed, unable to move for fear of the unknown. 

“Ok,” Finn looked at the notes in his hand, “she’s dehydrated but that’s to be expected from that shit. Her blood pressure is all over the place, but her heart sounds strong and steady. A small amount of bruising on various parts of the body, but nothing harmful. Some vaginal tearing but none requiring any stitches. Her mental status however isn’t good.” 

Ben scrubbed his face with his hands. His failures snapped around his head as he peered at the ceiling. “What’s wrong mentally?” 

“She broken, Ben. It may take weeks before she returns to normal.” 

“But she can be brought back?” 

“With a lot of time and love, sure.” 

Ben stared out the window at the lake in the distance. “Do you think she’ll forgive me for this?” 

“She doesn’t blame you, Ben. She blames Anakin.” 

“Thank you for coming over Finn, I really appreciate you checking her over. Dameron, think over what we talked about and let me know.” 

“I will Ben, soon. Night.” 

He returned to their bedroom and Rey. She sat now leaning against the headboard, pillows propped behind her head and shoulders, the exhaustion plain in every line of her beautiful face. Crawling into the bed alongside her, he shoved his head under her hand, begging her to rub his head. Selfish, he knew, but he needed that small comfort her fingers always managed to convey. 

“How are you feeling, Rey?” 

“Worn out and stretched thin, but it’s over. How did it go with Padme and Anakin?” 

“I think I got the point across. Do you want to move back to the island before or after the baby’s birth? I need to finalize the construction schedule.” 

“After I think, just in case something should go wrong, help is much closer here than Exegol. Do you expect any challenges from either parents or grandparents?” 

“They have no legal right. I have a copy of the formal contract giving guardianship to Padme and Anakin when I was five. Leia and Han signed me over for seven million dollars and a seat on the board at Skywalker. It ended when I turned twenty-one, but they never saw fit to inform me of that little detail. It was only when I went to the bank for an entirely different reason I found out about the change. I quickly signed new paperwork putting everything in my own private trust, waiting for you,” Ben pulled her face to his for a loving kiss. “We have our own money, our own country of private islands, and a better than normal chance we’re about to become parents. Is there anything within reason you want to do before it becomes impossible.” 

She didn’t answer, and when he looked up, she was sound asleep, sitting upright, her hand still vaguely rubbing his head. Ben smiled and gently pulled her beside him, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Snuggling her against his chest he swore that together they would make something new, something he would be proud to bring his children into. 

One Month Later 

Padme straightened her shoulders and rang the doorbell. 

It had been weeks since either Ben or Rey would speak to her, and while she knew she deserved their anger, it was also time for them to put their anger aside and make plans for the baby to come. Dr. Kalonia kept her apprised of Rey’s health and mental state, but Ben had strictly forbidden both Anakin and herself from visiting, stating that as their little stunt had almost killed Rey, the two of them needed to take a serious look at their treatment of both Ben and his mate. 

She was more than a little taken aback when the door was answered not by her grandchildren but by one of Phasma’s security team. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Skywalker. Ben and Rey aren’t here at the moment. I’ll be sure to let them know you came by.” 

“Where are they, Mr. Maul? It’s too early in the morning for them to be out and about on the weekend.” 

“I’m not at liberty to release that information, ma’am.” 

“Are they on the property?” 

“They are not at this time within the current confines of the Skywalker Ranch compound.” 

“Are they safe?” 

“Yes ma’am, and I’m sure they will be glad to check in with you later in the day.” 

“Very well, Maul. Please leave a message to call me no matter what time they get in.” 

“Yes Mrs. Skywalker.” He closed the door. 

Odd. 

Neither Ben nor Rey said anything about taking a trip. Returning to the car, she pulled out her phone and called the airport. Dameron answered on the second ring. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Skywalker. What can I do for you this morning?” 

“Have Ben and Rey taken a plane anywhere?” 

“Yes ma’am, they left last night for a private trip.” 

“Do you know the destination?” 

“No ma’am. Ben was very closed mouthed about the whole thing.” 

“Did he file a flight plan?” 

“No ma’am.” 

Disconnecting the call, Padme stared at the house in front of her. Something was up. Perhaps Rey was sicker than she’d known and they’d gone away for peace and quiet. Her intuition told her they were setting up to leave the compound, and the company, and make their own way. It was going to hurt, but not as much as it was going to devastate Anakin. He considered Ben’s accomplishments the completion of his life’s work, and a rift between them wasn’t going to be good for anyone in the family. 

His uncle opened the door. 

“Ben?” 

“Hello Uncle Luke. We need to talk.” 

It has taken two days and a lot of strong coffee but he’d managed to talk his nomadic uncle unto coming to Varykino for a visit in order to give Padme a different focus, so Rey could finish her recuperation. Her pregnancy was just beginning; Kalonia said five weeks at the most. Energy levels for both Ben and Rey tended to fluctuate on an almost hourly basis, and the ability to be civil waxed and waned as well. 

Now back home, Luke and Padme had gone shopping, leaving Ben and Rey free to take another short trip, this time to the attorney along with Armitage and Rose Hux. They were setting up their own guardianship papers. While on Exegol, if anything were to happen to incapacitate either couple, the survivors would raise all children together. Then they finalized the real estate transactions for the islands, and set up trust funds for children for both families. 

Returning to Varykino, Ben cursed as he saw his grandfather’s car in the driveway. 

“Rey, I want you to go inside and stay in the panic room until I give the all clear, do you understand?” 

“Yes Ben.” 

They exited the car, and Anakin approached Ben’s side of the SUV. 

“Ben, can we talk for a moment?” 

He motioned for Rey to continue on into the house, then settled his gaze on his grandfather. 

“All right, I’m here. Let’s talk.” 

Anakin ran his hand across his head, a move Ben recognized in himself. “I’m sorry, Ben. For everything. You’re right. We lost sight of you and Rey as people, and were thinking only in terms of the assets. I hope that someday the two of your will forgive us.” 

“I don’t know, Anakin. Trust once broken is hard to repair. I’ll speak with Rey and get her opinion on things and let you know. By the way, I’m giving notice. In eleven months, Rey and I will be moving back to Exegol, along with the Huxes and Damerons. Delta Team will be centrally located just not under your thumb. 

“You got your wish old man; Rey is pregnant but extremely high risk due to the high levels of artificial hormones in her body right now. That’s the only reason we aren’t headed for the island right now.” 

“Will your grandmother and I be allowed to visit?” 

“Probably, after the anger smooths out, but don’t push. This was a big violation, Anakin. I hope you realize that.” 

“I do, Ben. I do. I’ll let you run, all my love to you and to Rey.” 

He watched his beloved grandfather drive away and all Ben could think of was how many lies his existence was built upon. Walking up the path to the back patio, he resolved to do better to his own children. 

Seven Months Later 

“Push Rey!” 

Ben’s arms were around her shoulders, her back against his chest as she pushed through wave after wave of contractions. Her heat had been productive all right, they were expecting twins. Rey’s pregnancy was almost as rough as the heat, her small frame pushed to its limits carrying two babies to term. Luckily the labor was progressing with no issues. 

She bore down with all her strength and felt as the first baby pushed his way into the world. Finn assisted by Rose were her labor coaches, and when she heard Finn’s steady voice confirm, “It’s a boy,” Rey felt accomplished. 

An heir. 

She had barely a moment’s reprieve when she felt the contractions start again. Ten minutes later, came her second born, a girl. 

Her eyes found Ben’s and she noticed his were as shining and wet as her own. Outside this room, their family was waiting to hear about the next generation but inside here, Rey and Ben found themselves a quiet isle in the structured chaos of the delivery room. One by one the clean babies were stretched upon Rey’s chest for skin to skin bonding, and Ben perched on the bed gently rubbing their backs so they could bond with both parents. 

Later, after she was cleaned up and in a fresh set of pajamas and propped in a clean bed, Ben allowed Han and Leia to visit with Rey while he stepped into the hall to speak with Anakin and Padme. Both were giving essentially the same spiel. 

They were raising their own children. 

Grandparents were allowed with prior notification. 

The children would not leave the island without their parents. 

The children were not for sale. Not as Ben and Rey themselves had been sold as children. 

This time it would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this got stuck in my muse, and I'm trying to work it out so I can get back to my regular writing schedule. It's maybe 5 chapters but like an earworm just won't go the hell away. I hope you enjoy/


End file.
